A New Life
by Inuyashahiei
Summary: Harry and his twin sister and mother was kidnapped that Halloween night. Voldemort thinks Harry has potential and wants him as his heir. But will Lily let him? Dark!Sarcastic!Slytherin!Harry.
1. Chapter 1

A New Life

Summary: Harry and his twin sister Roslyn and their mother, Lily Potter, are kidnapped by Voldemort. What will happen? AU! No getting mad at me if you don't like it.

Prolong: Kidnapped

A young red headed woman smiled at the sight of her children playing on the carpeted floor. The little boy blinked his emerald green eyes and reached out to grab his twin sisters' plush teddy bear she was cuddling.

"Harry," Lily Potter warned gently. "Leave Rosy alone."

Harry pouted. "Teddy mine." He whined in a childish voice.

Roslyn flashed him a smug baby grin and continued to cuddle the bear.

Harry reached over and hit his twin on the head. When Roslyn put her hands over her head, Harry grabbed the stuffed animal and hugged it happily.

"Mine!" Roslyn cried grabbing one of the legs and tugged.

"No!" Harry tugged back and soon the toddlers were playing tug-a-war with the bear.

Lily sighed and leaned down to grab the teddy bear. "If you two can't play with Teddy together you can't play with it at all."

"Mummy!" The twins cried out.

"No." Lily shook her head and looked at the clock. "You can play with it tomorrow. It's time for bed right now."

"Aby?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry. I'll sing you a lullaby."

Harry clapped his hands and smiled.

"Come on." Lily picked up both children and carried them up the stairs and into the first door on the right.

Lily put them in their crib and placed a light blanket on top of them and smiled softly. "Hush, little baby, don't say a word. Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird." She sang softly.

"And if that mockingbird won't sing,  
Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring"

Harry smiled sleepily.

"And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass"

Lily continued, patting Roslyn's back gently. Roslyn shut her eyes and seconds later her breathing evened out.

Harry, before falling asleep, whispered, "I wuv you Mummy."

"I love you too Harry." Lily whispered back kissing both their foreheads. Lily walked to the door and walked out of the room, smiling.

Lily re-entered the living room and began to clean the toys on the floor. She froze when she heard a bang at the front door. "Hello?" She called out uncertainly.

Nothing answered but something made a noise again.

"James? Is that you?"

Lily walked nervously to the front door, she opened it and looked up and down the street and saw nothing. Lily stood there for a few minutes, letting the evening breeze play with her long dark red hair. Lily gasped when she heard the panicked cries coming from the nursery. "Harry! Roslyn!" She yelled.

Lily ran back into the house, the front door wide open, and thundered up the stairs and into the twin's room. The red head gasped loudly. Two cloaked figures were standing next to the crib; one of the figures was reaching into the crib, grabbing Harry with long, pale hands.

"Voldemort…" Lily breathed lifting a shaking hand to her mouth. "Let Harry go..."

Voldemort lifted his head to look at Lily, red eyes glinting evilly, and said, "Ah, Mrs. Potter." He whispered in greeting.

Voldemort handed the Death Eater Harry and gave him instructions to take him and Roslyn to Malfoy Manor. The other man bowed slightly and disappeared from sight with a small pop. Voldemort turned to the frightened Lily and smirked.

"Give me back my babies." She whimpered softly, not liking the look on his snake-like face. "Please."

Voldemort sneered down at the red head and grabbed her arm, throwing her down onto the plush carpet and leaning down to kiss her roughly.

Lily struggled violently, trying to block him with her hands, but, with him being stronger; he pinned her arms above her head. "No, get away!" She cried as he started undressing her.

Voldemort smirked lustfully and removed his robes, reveling a pale chest and abs. He positioned his throbbing erection near her entrance and thrust in all the way to the hilt.

Lily's form shook violently as she sobbed; blood trickled slowly down his member, coating it with the sticky substance, and onto the white carpet.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Later that night James Potter and his best friend Sirius Black apparated inside Godric's Hallow, to find the house surprisingly cold and dark.

"Lily?" James called uncertainly. Lily said before he left that she would wait for him to get back. "Harry? Rosy?"

"Maybe they went somewhere?" Sirius suggested.

"Where would she go?" James asked looking turning to look at the dark haired young man. "It's almost midnight. Harry and Rosy would be asleep by now."

"Then go check the nursery. Lily might have fallen asleep in there. She's done it before."

James nodded. "Good idea. Let's go."

James and Sirius crept up the stairs and into the nursery, totally unprepared for what they saw. The crib was empty, the blankets were gone. James caught sight of the floor and gasped loudly. A silver skirt and blue t-shirt lay on the floor along with white lace bra and panties; both ripped apart. James felt his heart drop when his eyes landed on the small puddle of blood on the carpet.

"Shit." James heard Sirius mutter beside him. "We should go to Hogwarts and tell Dumbledore."

James tearfully nodded and, raising his wand, disapparated with a small pop. Sirius followed a second later, giving a saddened glance at the nursery before he left as well.

11111111111111111111111111111

There, please be nice and review!

Chapter Preview:

_Harry awoke to the sound of a startled cry. The raven haired toddler blinked in confusion and looked where he heard the scream. A little blond boy about the same age as him and Rosy was staring at him, silver-blue eyes wide in shock._

"_MUMMY!"_


	2. Chapter 2

A New Life

Chapter 2: The morning after

An old man, with long white hair and beard and normally twinkling blue eyes, looked stonily at the two young men sitting in the wooden chairs in front of his desk. They had raised hell when they reached the Hogwarts grounds. James had gone postal and had to have a calming drought from the school nurse, Madam Pomfrey.

"Let me get this straight." The old man said looking very grave. "Voldemort broke into Godric's Hallow and took the twins and then raped Lily and kidnapped her too?"

"Yes Headmaster." Sirius said. It pained him to see James, who was more like his brother than his real one was, like this. To see him so broken. If it had happened to him; he would have found the sick bastard and kicked his sorry arse. "What are we going to do?"

"The Order is going to try and find them." Dumbledore answered simply. "You both may stay in the castle until we hear something."

Sirius nodded and turned to his best friend. "James." He said softly. "Come on, mate, let's go."

"Go where?" James asked flatly.

"To the guest rooms, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said looking sad.

James nodded and got off his seat and following Sirius out the door. The powerful old wizard frowned in concern. This was very bad.

11111111111111111111111111

While this was going on at Hogwarts, in Malfoy Manor some trouble was brewing between the three one year olds.

Harry was awoken with a start because of the high, shrill scream that echoed throughout the room. Harry scrunched his eyes before opening them and looked at a young boy that was standing the crib, gripping the side and watching Harry carefully.

The boy looked to be around Harry's age. He had soft blond hair that fell adorably in his wide silver-blue eyes. "Who you?" The blond boy demanded.

"Harry." Harry answered, looking down at his twin. She was still sleeping, her small thumb in her mouth. "You?

"Dwaco." The other boy said with a nod. "Why are you in bed?"

Harry shrugged his small shoulders.

"MUMMY!!" Draco screamed loudly.

Roslyn flinched in her sleep but did not wake up. There were footsteps and a very pretty blonde woman walked into the room.

"Draco!" She scolded softly. "I do not want you to wake our guests."

Draco gave her a confused look. She smiled at the adorable picture that her son had made and ran her fingers through Draco's soft locks.

Harry frowned at the scene, suddenly wondering where his mummy and daddy were and why they had left him and Roslyn there. "Where's mummy?" He asked the lady uncertainly. "And Daddy."

Narcissa Malfoy frowned softly at the question and looked at the boy. His wide emerald green eyes were full of uncertainty, confusion, and fear.

"Your mummy will be here later today." Narcissa answered.

This, of course, was completely untrue. The Dark Lord had appeared close to an hour later after Lucius had returned with the twins. In his arms was a broken Lily Potter. She had her eyes closed, the sheet she was had been wrapped in had patches of blood on it.

Before the Dark Lord left; he ordered the Malfoy's to care for Harry and Roslyn until their mother was back on her feet.

Harry, Narcissa noted, didn't seem to like this answer because his stunning emerald eyes filled with tears.

"I want mummy!" The dark haired boy whimpered.

"She'll be back later." Narcissa insisted.

This was the wrong thing to say to the toddler because he began to wail loudly.

"MUMMMY!!" He screamed, tears flowing down his cheeks in waves. "I WANT MY MUMMY!"

Roslyn turned her head to the sound of her brothers' distressed cries. Narcissa mentally moaned. It had taken her forever to put Roslyn down, if she woke up now, Narcissa had a feeling everyone in the Manor would be woken up if that happened.

Narcissa picked the upset child up and let him put his head on her shoulder. "Keep Roslyn company Draco, mummy has to speak to daddy." She walked out the door.

Draco watched as his mother left him with a girl he didn't know. As soon as he thought Narcissa was down the hall; he pressed his foot into Rosy's gut.

Roslyn whined and opened her stunningly green eyes; she hit his foot, still pressed against her gut. "Get 'way."

He hit her arm in retaliation. "Don't touch me."

Roslyn, never one to obey; even at only a year old, swiped at Draco. Her fingers caught on his pajama bottoms, making them fall to his ankles, showing her his Blue's Clues diaper.

"Hey!" Draco whined loudly. He lifted one leg out of the clothes and then kicked the bottoms onto the floor.

1111111111111111111111111

Narcissa walked calmly toward her husband's study, Harry still in her arms. She stopped when she came to the double doors and knocked once before entering. Lucius looked up, startled, at the wailing child in her arms.

"Cissa, what are you doing?" He questioned.

"Harry's upset that Lily isn't here and he won't stop crying for me." Narcissa explained.

"But Narcissa, love, I have all this work to do." Lucius waved his arms at all the paper on his desk.

"Take twenty minutes and sing to him."

"But I can't…!"

"I know you can sing, Lucius. I heard you sing to Draco one night."

"Fine."

Narcissa handed Harry to Lucius and took out her wand and transfigured a piece of parchment into a playpen, complete with toys. Harry stopped crying and looked curiously at the toys. The boy saw a silver dragon stuffed animal and pointed at it.

"Dwagon?" Harry asked.

Narcissa picked up the dragon. "Do you want it, Harry?"

Harry nodded holding both arms out for the toy, wiggling slightly. Narcissa smiled and gave him it. Harry giggled, his green eyes sparkling happily, and wrapped his arms around the dragon, cuddling it.

"He is calm again." Lucius said. "Now will you please take him back up to Draco's room, I have a lot of work to do."

Narcissa nodded and picked Harry up from Lucius' lap and cradled the small body protectively in her chest. Harry whined softly and twisted his body around to look at Lucius. He made a grabbing motion with his hands and looked at the older man expectantly.

Narcissa smiled and looked at Lucius. "He wants you to play with him."

Lucius sighed and looked into Harry's green eyes, "I'll play with you after I finish this, ok?"

"K." The toddler said through the toy in his mouth.

"Let's go back upstairs, Harry. I think Rosy's awake by now and wondering where you are."

"Rosy?" Lucius asked looking up from his work to stare at his wife.

"Harry's twin sister. Roslyn Potter."

"Twins…Great. They'll probably try and corrupt Draco."

Narcissa laughed at this statement and shook her head. "They won't corrupt Draco."

Lucius smirked. "Maybe not now but when their all older. Remember that their father is James Potter. Pranking is in their blood."

"True, but their only a year old. It's not like they'll start pranking everyone in the Manor."

Harry, tired of the adults talking, started to wiggle around in Narcissa's arms

Narcissa sighed and looked down. "Come on Harry, let's head upstairs."

Narcissa turned around and made her way to the door and walked through it and, before she started down the hall, Harry looked behind her to Lucius and waved a small hand and said, with innocence in his words. "Bai Bai," His green eyes glittered in mischief. "Luci."

Narcissa, upon hearing the boy call Lucius 'Luci', giggled openly. She glanced behind her and giggled again at the shocked look on 'Luci's' face.

Lucius mock glowered at his wife and the giggly baby in her eyes. "Very funny. Don't you have some babies to take care of upstairs?"

Narcissa smiled. "Yes I do. I'll see you later…" Her smile widened. "Luci."

Narcissa took off running when Lucius made to get out of his chair, her laughter bouncing off the walls. Narcissa hurried up two flights of stairs and speed walked to Draco's room and entered it.

Draco, without a diaper, was sitting on Roslyn, who was hitting him to get him off.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy!" Narcissa snapped.

Draco's blond head snapped toward her, a deer caught in the headlights expression on his chubby face.

"Get off Roslyn, now, and how did you get your diaper off?"

Draco got off the dark haired girl. "She rip it off, Mummy."

Narcissa sighed and took out her wand, waved it and made the wet diaper disappear. She set Harry down and went to pick her son up.

He was wet and reeked of pee. Narcissa sighed again. "Dobby, Bunkie!" She called.

Not even a second later, two identical pops were heard and two creatures with tennis ball sized green eyes, long pointy ears, and long fingers appeared. They, both wearing dirty pillowcases, bowed the young Malfoy matriarch.

"Dobby, please get the bathwater running for Draco and our guests' bath."

"Yes Mistress Narcissa." The House Elf named Dobby said in a squeaky voice and disappeared with a click of his fingers.

"What do you need of me, Mistress?" Bunkie, an elderly female elf, asked.

"I need you to wash the crib's bedding and go get another large crib." Narcissa ordered gently. In her opinion, Bunkie was getting far too old to be still serving any family, she was over a century old, but Narcissa knew to free her was a death sentence.

Bunkie bowed and, with a snap of her fingers, made the wet bedding disappear. She disappeared next.

"The bath is ready for the young Sirs and Miss." Dobby squeaked appearing from the bathroom and taking the wide eyed Harry into his small, thin arms and reentered the bathroom. Narcissa picked up Roslyn and carried her and Draco into the bathroom.

The large bathroom's walls had been painted pale blue and the floor was tiled with white marble. There was a large mirror hanging on the left hand side of the room, a sink also made of white marble was sitting under it. A toilet was next to the Jacuzzi like bathtub. The bathtub had a couple of inches of water and multi-colored bubbles in the tub.

"No bath!" Harry protested loudly from Dobby's arms. He twisted wildly, trying to get out of the house elf's grip. He hit Dobby a few times over the head with his flailing arms.

"Bath!" Draco and Roslyn said in unison both making grabbing motions toward the bubbles. Narcissa gently placed a naked Draco into the warm bathwater and he splashed the water with his small hands, giggling.

Roslyn squirmed in Narcissa's grip. "Bath!" She whined pitifully.

1111111111111111111111111111111

Broken emerald eyes stared up at the darkened ceiling as Lily Potter fought not to cry out from the pain she felt between her legs. She sat up, red hair spilling over her shoulders and into her eyes, and looked around the room. From what she could see in the darkness, the room was plain white; a small desk was sitting in the corner of the room, a potted plant sitting on top of it and a large shelf with many multicolored potions was against the opposite wall, next to the door, which opened and admitted a middle aged woman with her dark hair up in a tight bun, she was wearing a white lab coat.

"Ah, good." The unknown woman said smiling. She flicked her wand and the door snapped closed and the lights were turned on. "You're awake. We've been wondering."

"Where am I?" Lily asked staring in the other woman's cool charcoal grey eyes.

"Your in my lords' hospital wing, dear. My name is Evelyn; I'm the healer that took care of you when He brought you in last night." Evelyn looked disapproving. "Are you in any pain?"

"A little." Lily said wincing as pain shot through her legs.

Evelyn turned away from the bed and walked over to the shelf with the potion bottles. She picked out a bottle that was murky grey. "Here you go, dear, drink it all." She said handing Lily the bottle.

Lily grimaced but obeyed and drank the potion, trying not to gag at the horrid taste. "That's not right." She coughed violently after drinking it. "Whoever made such horrid tasting potions deserves to be shot!"

Evelyn silently handed her a glass of water, taking the now empty bottle out of Lily's hands.

Lily took of sip and sighed in relief when the pain slowly subsided. "Evelyn?" She questioned softly, setting her water aside. "Did you notice any toddlers with us when He brought me here?"

Evelyn looked at Lily, startled. "I don't know, you'd have to ask him yourself. But most likely he sent them to live with one of the families that support him."

Lily sighed again and looked down to the white bed linins, disappointed.

"Why did you ask me that? Did he take your children?"

Lily looked in her lap, tears filling her eyes making her vision swim. "He took my one year old twins and gave them to one of his Death Eaters. I have no clue where they are now." She whispered.

The door creaked open, unknowingly to the two women, and Voldemort walked in, Nagini slithered in after him, and he shut the door.

"The Potter twins are safe in Malfoy Manor." He informed the women.

Evelyn jumped at the sound of her master's cool voice and turned to face the Dark Lord. The dark haired woman heard Lily whimper behind her. "What brings you here, Sir?" Evelyn asked looking down at Voldemort's booted feet.

"It is none of your business, Lyn," He hissed softly red eyes glinting. "But, if you must know, I'm here to update her," He gestured to Lily, "on how her kids are doing."

Lily looked up at Voldemort, hope shining in her emerald eyes, "When can I see them?"

Voldemort ignored her and continued to talk to his Healer. "She's fine now?"

"Yes, Sir." Evelyn said in a teasing voice, saluting him mockingly.

"Good. I'll send one of the maidservants down to take her to her room. Oh, before I forget, Lyn?"

"Yes?"

"No trying to prank Naomi while she is here, you here me?"

Evelyn grinned at him. "Did anyone ever tell you suck all the fun out of a room?"

Voldemort chuckled, shocking Lily, "Actually," He said in a serious tone. "I have been told that several times." However, suddenly Voldemort clapped his hand together and smiled while saying, "Oh, wait! I remember now! It's you who keeps telling me that isn't it?"

Evelyn laughed, "Don't you have to go be somewhere?"

Smirking; Voldemort turned around and walked out of the room, robes billowing behind him. A minute later a young woman entered the room. She was pretty with dark blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

"Naomi!" Evelyn said happily. "Where have you been?! You haven't visited me in weeks!"

"I visited you last Monday!" Naomi said loudly. "You effing attacked me with an effing mop!"

"You SLIPPED in a puddle of water and fell on ME! Of course I attacked you; you were crushing my poor body."

"Are you implying that I'm fat?"

"Perhaps, you do weigh as much as a house."

"Evelyn Jasmine Diana!" Naomi screeched. She began cursing Evelyn out fluently in Germen and French.

Evelyn went pink. "Can you even do that?" She asked meekly.

"We can try," Naomi threatened reaching for her wand.

Evelyn reddened even more. "No, that's alright. You have to show Mrs. Potter to her room anyway, so bye!" She ran past Naomi, slamming the door behind her.

Naomi glared at the shut door, "Bitch." She muttered then turned to face Lily, a smile lighting up her face. "Hello, you must be Lily, I'm Naomi."

"Yes, I am." Lily smiled at the woman who looked to be only twenty-one. The red head hopped off the bed and followed Naomi out of the white room and into a corridor with doors, some open and some closed, on both sides of the corridor.

"How long have you been here?" Lily asked.

"I've been here for about seven years." Naomi replied.

"How did that happen?" Lily asked.

"My parents died when I was eleven and the Dark Lord saved me from dying in the streets of London." Naomi said.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Naomi shrugged. "It was a long time ago, I don't mind serving Him." They started to walk up a flight of stairs.

"How did Evelyn meet him?"

"Evelyn met him when they were eleven. She got him to trust her and they became friends. She's been with him since; I imagine he trusts her more than he trusts his Death Eaters."

"That makes sense then. He was joking around with her a few minutes ago." Lily said.

Naomi nodded. "I've only seen him laugh and be almost playful when Evelyn's around. They've been friends for forty years. I remember four years ago when Voldemort killed one of his Death Eaters cause he injured her."

"Does she love him?"

"I think of him as my baby brother." Evelyn answered behind them. "Of course I love him. Just not romantically."

Naomi and Lily jumped.

"Your only three months older than him." Naomi pointed out, and then hit the fifty year old medi-witch in the arm. "Don't bloody sneak up on us like that."

"Language, child." Evelyn chided gently. "And I can do what ever I want. Tom said so himself."

"That's only because you're his best friend." Naomi said.

The older woman smiled fondly. "That's right. I was the only one who truly wanted to be his friend. Took our entire first year until he realized he could trust me."

Lily listened to the other women talk with her head down. If Voldemort was so kind hearted to Evelyn why did he rape her and kidnap her, taking her babies away as well? Tears welled up in Lily's normally bright emerald eyes and she sniffled softly at the thought of her children who must be so frightened.

1111111111111111111111111111

Many miles away in Malfoy Manor, Harry and Roslyn were adjusting to life with the Malfoy's. The twins spent the rest of the morning playing with Draco in a playroom on the second floor; two or three young house elves were on hand to supervise the three one year olds.

"Dotty?" Draco asked.

A young, small female elf that had huge bat-like ears and tennis ball sized blue eyes trotted up to the toddler. "Yes Young Master?" She asked in a soft squeaky voice.

"We hungy."

Dotty snapped her fingers and Dobby appeared with an assortment of foods that the children would like.

Dobby turned to the female. "Must you calls me when the Masters ares hungry?" He asked his younger sister. "You dos this all the times!"

"Well you are part of the kitchen staff." Dotty pointed out almost smugly.

Dobby glared at her and disappeared with a pop. Dotty turned back to the children, happy she had annoyed her excitable brother yet again. None of their other siblings were this easy to annoy.

Dotty's cousin, Dippy, sent her a disapproving glare.

Harry was chewing on a piece of mango when he got a bright idea and lobbed the fruit at his sister. The gooey yellow goop landed with a thwack on Roslyn's cheek. Roslyn yelped and blinked at Harry.

Harry grinned a smug little baby grin but it disappeared when something sticky and cold hit his forehead. It ran down his face and into his lap, it was chocolate pudding. Draco and Roslyn burst into fits of giggles and Harry pouted.

The raven haired boy grabbed a handful of vanilla pudding and flung it at Draco. Draco gave an indignant cry as the white dessert landed in his sleek blond head. Roslyn giggled harder than ever and fell out of her seat.

"Now we has to give the young masters and mistress another bath!" Dotty said as Dippy and the two other frantic elves gathered the three toddlers in their arms and carrying them into the bathroom. "Stupid brother of mine, giving the children pudding!" She walked into the bathroom and shut the door to the protesting cries.

11111111111111111111111111111111111

There! Chapter 2 is finished! Chapter three is a time skip and Harry and Roslyn's 11th birthday and you'll meet their little sister, Emily.


	3. Chapter 3

A New Life

Chapter Three

Lily Potter sat at the dining table in the dining room, sipping her warm mint tea. It was early morning and she knew her children wouldn't be up for a few more hours. It has been ten years since Voldemort had kidnapped her and her children. He left her alone in his manor with the children; only speaking to her when he wished to spend time with his only daughter and heir, Emily, or the twins. Loud footsteps and angry voices disrupted her thoughts.

"HARRY!!" A voice screeched loudly. "Give my dress robes back!"

"No." Lily heard her eldest say smugly. "Come and get them yourself, Emily."

Emily gave a scream of frustration. "Rosy, make him give my robes back!" She whined.

Lily gave a small sigh and set down the tea cup. So much for a few more hours.

The dining rooms' double doors opened, revealing Harry was holding emerald green dress robes out of his little sister's reach. Emily was in front of him looking very annoyed. Roslyn was glaring at her twin.

"Stop being a prat Harry and give our sister her robes back." Roslyn said snippily.

"Yes Harry, stop being a prat." Drawled the familiar voice of Draco Malfoy. The young Malfoy heir walked calmly into view and grabbed the robes and looking at them. He shrugged and threw them to Emily.

Emily caught them and inspected them for damage. "You bloody dunderheads wrinkled my favorite robes!" She screeched.

"I'm not a dunderhead!" Draco said. "Harry was the one who took them, not me!"

Emily turned to Harry and walloped him several times over the head.

"Ow! Stop it!" Harry yelped trying to beat her away.

"You deserve it! You wrinkled my favorite robe!"

Harry tried to run and hide behind Roslyn as Emily's swats became more vicious but his twin batted him away and sat at the table next to her mother. "Don't you try and hide behind me, Harry; I don't plan on saving you."

"Mum tell Emily to stop!" Harry said.

Lily sighed and looked at Emily. "Emily stop hitting Harry and eat your breakfast. You too Harry, Draco."

Emily scowled but stopped hitting the older boy and sat down in a huff next to Roslyn. Harry cast the young Riddle heir a weary look before sitting on the other side of Roslyn, Draco smirked and sat down next to Harry.

Lily smiled when her children and Draco began eating breakfast. "Roslyn, Harry an owl brought something for you both."

The twins exchanged looks as Lily pulled out two envelopes from underneath the table. Harry saw his name written in emerald green ink. They grabbed their letter when Lily handed them to them. The only sound coming from the dining room the soft tearing of paper.

Harry got the parchment unfurled first and read the letter. His eyes lit up in glee when he read the words; '_You have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'_.

Roslyn squealed. "We get to go to Hogwarts!"

"When will we head to Diagon Ally, Mum?" Harry asked.

Lily thought about it for a few moments. "We'll leave after breakfast. Emily's father gave me more than enough money to get everything." She turned to Draco. "Do you have to do your shopping too?"

Draco shook his blond head. "Mother took me last week all I need is an owl."

"Alright finish your breakfasts so we can leave."

Four pairs of eyes watched her eagerly. "We're done. Can we go?" Emily asked innocently.

Lily eyed the barely touched plates of food and sighed. She knew she should have waited to give Harry and Roslyn the letters. She stood up and brushed a strand of red hair out of her eyes. "Let's go then."

11111111111111111111111111111111

James Potter stared blankly at the Butterbeer bottle in front of him. He was oblivious to the noise the inhabitants of the Leaky Cauldron were making. James ran a hand through his messy black hair; it's been ten years since he's seen his wife and children.

The fire in the corner of the blazed green and a red haired girl stepped out of the flames; she turned towards the fireplace as if waiting for someone. A blond boy was next out of the fire. James turned back to his Butterbeer before he could see the other people coming out of the fire.

"Mum can I get an animal too?" A girls' voice asked.

Someone groaned behind him. "Emily you're not getting an Owl or a cat or whatever until next year." A boy said.

"But Harry!" The girl, Emily, whined.

James felt his heart skip a beat. Could it be his Harry?

"No Emily." A very familiar voice said. "You know your Father doesn't like it when you whine."

"But Dad isn't here is he?"

"No but you know he wants you to act like a proper lady."

"I'm not even eleven and he wants me to be all proper."

James heard a cough and gasp from where he knew Sirius was hiding with his new 'toy'.

"Lily is that you?"

111111111111111111111111111

Hope you liked it. Please REVIEW!!


	4. Chapter 4

A New Life

Chapter Four: Diagon Ally

Lily froze when she heard her name whispered from someone she hadn't spoken to in so long. She turned away from her bickering children soon enough to see a man with black hair that fell elegantly to his shoulders jump out of a shadowed corner of the bar and stood in front of her.

"Lily?"

Lily looked into Sirius' blue eyes. "Yes Sirius?" She knew what he was about to ask her.

"James has been so worried about you Lils and the twins. Why haven't you tried to contact us? We wanted to know you were alright."

Lily sighed. "I was fine, Sirius. Tom left me and the twins alone mostly and we did see him, he was very polite."

Sirius snorted; he doubted that Voldemort was ever polite. "What do you mean mostly?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Well, once Emily was born, he would want to spend time with his daughter."

Out of the corner of Sirius' eye, he saw James stiffen slightly.

"Wait what about James? You remember your husband?"

Lily eyes narrowed at Sirius. "Of course I remember James." She hissed suddenly angry. "I've spent every day for ten years thinking about him."

"Why didn't you leave with them then?" Sirius asked.

"I couldn't. I was in shock and he took Harry and Rosy to the Malfoy's until I was better."

James' wand arm twitched when he heard Voldemort his one year olds to the Malfoy's.

Lily crossed her arms across her chest and glared. "What's with all these questions Sirius? If you'll excuse me, I have some shopping to do." Lily motioned Harry, Roslyn, Draco and Emily to follow her. Lily and her brood skirted past Sirius and out the back door of the pub.

James looked up just in time to see Lily's slender figure walk out the door. Just before the door slammed shut James heard a shrill voice complaining.

"Mum, Harry's being a jerk again!"

"Emily!" Roslyn snapped. "Stop being such a crybaby! We had to deal with that when you were five!"

"I am not a crybaby!"

"You are."

Lily felt a headache start to form right behind her eyes. She got out her wand and tapped the bricks making them move to make an archway. Lily walked through and smiled at the bustling street full of shops before her. Emily followed her and her eyes lit up as she surveyed the busy street; this was the first time in five years that Emily was allowed beyond the manor's grounds.

1111111111111111111111111111111

James watched helplessly as his family disappeared into Diagon Ally.

"I hope your not planning on following her today." Sirius said. "She hangs around my cousins too much; she's turning into a bitch."

"Don't call my wife a bitch, Sirius." James snapped.

"Somehow I don't think she's yours anymore." Sirius said seriously. "I think she stopped being yours the day she gave birth to Voldemort's rape child."

James stared at his best friend. "So you're thinking she's in love with Voldemort?"

"That's exactly what I'm thinking!"

"That's insane Sirius."

Sirius shrugged. "I wouldn't know how her mind works but she has that glow she had when she was pregnant with Harry and Roslyn."

James' jaw dropped. "She's pregnant with Voldemort's baby?!" He whispered in a sickened voice.

Both men grimaced at the thought.

1111111111111111111111

Lily sat in a chair in Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions; Draco and Emily were perched in a chair next to her. They were waiting for the twins to get their school robes.

"There!" Madam Malkin cried. "All finished dears."

Harry and Roslyn walked to the counter with their robes and paid for them with the Galleons Lily gave them. The siblings trotted over to the other three, holding their purchases.

"Now to Flourish and Blotts." Lily got up and stretched, her slightly rounded belly showing when her blouse hitched up. The group left the robe shop, each oblivious that they were being followed by an invisible someone, his footsteps muffled by the sounds the droves of other families doing their shopping were making.

The hidden figure cursed under his breath when he saw red hair disappear into the crowded bookstore. Several people looked startled at hearing someone's voice but seeing no one around.

Lily gave Harry and Roslyn their booklists and instructed them to meet her in one hour at the front counter. Draco had followed Harry while Emily stuck with Roslyn. Lily made her way to where she knew where the books about pregnancy were held. She grabbed a random book and sat on an aqua armchair, so customers could relax while they read.

Lily ran her fingers over the spine of the book, smiling. Remembering the day she found out she was pregnant for the third time over four months ago and telling Voldemort he was gonna be a father again.

111111111111111111111111

_Flashback_

111111111111111111111111

Lily's cheeks were rosy with happiness as she walked towards Voldemort's private study was; his personal House Elf told her that he was in and she couldn't wait to tell him the good news. She knocked on the oak door and she heard him say, "Enter."

Lily grasped the brass doorknob and opened the door. Voldemort sat behind his desk, a quill in his white long fingered hand, making Lily think he had been busy writing a letter.

"If you're busy I can always come back." Lily stammered looking at the floor.

"No I am done. Stay." Voldemort looked at the woman before him, her cheeks were glowing rosy and she seemed to radiate happiness. "What is it, Lily? I know you normally don't come here."

Lily blushed. "Well, I've just found out some great news from Evelyn."

Voldemort stared. "Which is?" He thought he knew what she was about to say but needed to hear it from her.

"I'm pregnant."

Voldemort's jaw dropped red eyes wide. "My baby?"

Lily leaned over the desk and closed the Dark Lord's jaw. "No, Tom, I'm pregnant with Lucius' baby, of course it's yours!"

Lily saw the playful gleam in his red eyes but acted too late, he scooped her into his arms. Lily shrieked as she fell into his lap and Voldemort started placing kisses all over her face.

"I'm going to be a father." Voldemort said.

"You already are a father." Lily said looking amused.

"I know but a father of two…it's amazing!"

"Technically a father of four. Harry and Roslyn consider you their father." Lily pointed out.

Voldemort smiled and ran his fingers across her flat stomach, Lily squirmed and giggled.

111111111111111111111

_End Flashback_

111111111111111111111

Lily smiled at the memory. To the world he was Lord Voldemort, a dangerous, evil creature, not human nor snake. To Lily and her family; he was Tom, devoted lover and father.

"Lily," a voice whispered and something brushed against her arm. She jumped violently and drew her wand, eyes narrowed. "Show yourself." She snarled. "Or I'll hex you." She could already tell that the mood swings accompanying this pregnancy were not going to be very fun for the inhabitants of Riddle Manor in the coming months.

"It's James, Lily." The disembodied voice said hurriedly. The invisibility cloak was thrown off and an older version of Harry appeared. "See?"

Lily sat back, relaxing but she kept her wand out. "Hello James." She eyed the man who once held her heart.

"Why Lily?"

"Why what?" Lily asked coolly. She knew perfectly well what James was asking her but didn't care if she was acting like a bitch to him.

"Why did you stay with him, Lily?" He whispered looking heartbroken.

"I couldn't leave, Cissy had the twins at her home and the pregnancy with Emily took a lot out of me." She hissed.

"Ah, the rape child."

James watched as Lily bristled in anger, her emerald eyes seemed to glow brighter.

"How dare you call my daughter that, James!" Lily growled.

James was suddenly reminded of an angry mother bear, protecting her cubs from harm. He would have to tread very carefully if he didn't want his head taken off by a pissed off hormonal witch.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"Like hell you didn't. You don't know her; you have no right to say anything about her."

"Mum?"

Lily looked into the wide eyes of her youngest daughter. "Yes baby?" She smiled at the slim girl.

"Harry and Rosy have their books and are at the counter." Emily Riddle eyed the man who looked so much like her elder brother in distrust.

"It's been an hour? Already?" Lily looked surprised.

Emily shook her head. "Not yet but they've found all the needed books."

"That was very fast."

"Draco's getting impatient. He's heckling one Ronald Weasley."

Lily moaned and got up. She knew very well that the Malfoy's and the Weasley's hated each other with a passion and wouldn't hesitate to curse each other into oblivion but luckily the two eleven year olds were too young to do any major damage. Lily marched past the stunned James, Emily trotted after her mum.

Lily saw Draco's mouth moving, an arrogant smirk playing across his lips. Ron Weasley was looking angrier and angrier as the moments past. Her son and daughter watching, looking bored.

To prevent the youngest Weasley boy from launching himself at the Malfoy heir, Lily marched forward, her green eyes blazing dangerously.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy!" Lily snarled.

Draco winced. "Yes Lily?"

"I know that your mother talked to you about this, Draco."

"She did but Weasel here," He sneered at the freckled redhead. "Insulted her."

"Right after you called my mum a fat cow!" Ron yelled, the tips of his ears reddening.

"That's enough!" Lily looked at the boy, who seemed to shrink back from her withering gaze.

James watched Lily stare down the youngest Weasley boy. Emily stood a few feet away.

"Mum's been scary for the last four months." Emily said softly. "Daddy told me she was never this bad when she was pregnant with me."

James looked at the girl. "She didn't have very bad mood swings with Harry and Roslyn." He recalled. "Lily had horrible morning sickness though. Lasted until she was eight and a half months." James grimaced.

Emily wrinkled her nose. "Mum hasn't been sick once. No, one time but that's because Daddy tried to cook dinner one night."

"Don't you have House Elves cooking?" James asked.

"Yes but Daddy wanted to do something special for Mum but it didn't work out very well." The young redhead said.

"Em!" Harry ran up to his sister and grabbed her arm.

"Harry what is it?"

"Mum paid for the books. She took Draco and Roslyn to get Potions ingredients."

Harry started pushing the indignant girl toward the exit. Emily kicked his shin causing the boy to take his hands off her back, making her fall on his foot.

"You git!"

"Shut up and let's go!" Harry moved away from her and ran out of the store.

"Get back here Harry Potter!" Emily leapt to her feet and took off after him.

James watched his only son run up the street.

1111111111111111111111111111

AN: We'll see some Voldemort/Lily interactions soon. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! To anyone who read the last three chapters but didn't review; PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! See you all in Chapter Five.


	5. Chapter 5

A New Life

Chapter 5: Diagon Ally Pt. II

Harry pulled Emily into the Apothecary; Lily was at the counter paying for basic potion ingredients. Roslyn and Draco were looking at silvery Unicorn hair. Harry knew his twin wanted to meet a Unicorn more than anything.

"I got her." Harry said.

Lily looked at him and smiled. "Good. How about a little lunch after this?"

Before the four could say anything there was an excited shriek from the doorway.

"DRACO!!!"

A pug faced blonde girl launched herself away from her parents and attached herself firmly to Draco's waist.

"Pansy! Get off!" Draco began struggling with the girl.

Harry and Roslyn looked at each other, snickering. They all knew Pansy and Draco were going to be married when they turned of age. It was common knowledge that Draco detested the pug faced girl's clinginess.

Emily smirked in amusement.

"Harry a little help?" Draco asked almost franticly. "Get her off me!"

Harry shook his head. "Nah, I don't think I will."

Lily finally took pity on the blond and said, "We're finished here. Are we ready for lunch?"

"Yes." Was chorused back at her.

As they were leaving, Harry heard Pansy yell shrilly, "See you in Sept.1!"

Draco moaned softly. "Why the bloody hell did my parents decide Pansy Parkinson should be my future wife?"

Harry laughed softly at the look on his friends' face.

"Shut up Potter."

"How about going to Florean Fortescue's and eating outside?" Lily pointed out the ice cream shop that was ahead of them.

"But it only sells ice cream, Mum." Roslyn said looking confused.

Lily shrugged at her daughter. "So? Ice cream for lunch is good."

"Sounds good." Draco said.

Lily bought them sundaes drizzled in healthy doses of chocolate syrup. Lily went to extreme and drizzled mustard all over hers'.

Emily noticed what she was doing and wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Mum, you're not really going to eat that now, are you?"

Lily took a bite of the ice cream covered in chocolate and mustard and there were cries of disgust from around the table. Lily looked at them and rolled her eyes. "Get used to it, you lot, my cravings won't be gone overnight."

The small family never noticed James Potter sitting in a shadowy corner, watching them. He knew he was acting like a stalker but didn't care at the moment. He wanted to know why Lily seemed to be harboring feelings for the man responsible for her parents' deaths. James watched as Roslyn leaned back in her chair, a pleased smile on her lips. His hazel eyes filled with sadness at never seeing Roslyn or Harry growing up.

"Hey Lily!" A voice called.

James looked at the man who was standing behind the twins. He growled softly when he saw the curtain like greasy black hair and the hooked nose of one Severus Snape.

Lily smiled and got up, hugging him. "Hey Sev," She greeted. "Haven't seen you around the Manor lately."

"I've been busy as of late, Lily, with Hogwarts starting soon." He held up a bag he was holding. They heard the clinking sound of glass bottles. "Anyways how's the baby doing?"

"Wonderful, it's already so active." Lily touched her stomach where her robes were concealing the bump. "Tom thinks it's twin boys'"

"If it is twins at least you'll have plenty of help." Lily knew he was referring to the wives of the Death Eaters. "Hell, even Bella can't wait for you to give birth."

"That's right, Bella can't conceive because of a childhood injury her cousin gave her."

Severus nodded. "I expect they'll be so spoiled by the age of five."

"They won't be that bad, Sev." Lily disagreed.

Severus raised an eyebrow.

"They won't, I assure you." Lily grinned.

Over in his corner, James silently seethed at how friendly the two were being. He knew they had been good friends since before entering Hogwarts but it didn't mean he had to like it!

"Do you want to come with us to get the rest of Harry and Rosy's supplies?" Lily asked. "I know Emily misses you when you're at Hogwarts."

Emily turned to the Potions Master, her green eyes big and pleading. "Please Uncle Sev?"

Severus smiled at the other red head. "I'm sorry Emily; I need to get back to Hogwarts."

Emily pouted. "But whose gonna save me from them?" She pointed to Harry, Roslyn and Draco; their heads were together and were whispering. Each wore slightly devious expressions on their faces.

"You poured ice water on me this morning." Draco said in a too calm voice. "And last week when I stayed over."

"And you got Dad's wand a couple days ago and sent a stinging hex at me while I was sleeping." Harry pointed out. "Why should Mum or Sev save you?"

Lily looked surprised. "How'd she get her father's wand? I know he keeps it with him at all times."

"She grabbed it when you were asleep." Roslyn glared at the other girl. She had gotten a stinging hex in the bum that night.

"I didn't know it would do that. I kind of just pointed it and waved it around." Emily looked extremely sheepish.

"Emily you know you don't take things in our bedroom without asking first." Lily said sternly. "We've told you before."

"Sorry Mum."

Severus stood up and leaned down to hug Lily. "I'll owl you later, alright?"

Emily crossed her arms and pouted. Severus leaned down to hug her too. "Don't look at me with that face." Severus ruffled her dark red tresses before straightening and waving slightly to Draco, Harry and Roslyn and he disapparated with a small pop.

Lily pushed herself out of the chair, grabbing the bags off the ground. "Come on, we still have more shopping to do."

Harry moaned softly. "How much more do we have?"

Lily looked at Roslyn's list. "We've gotten the books, potions ingredients and your robes."

It had taken most of the afternoon to get the rest of Harry and Roslyn's Hogwarts things. Lily had refused to let Harry and Draco go into Zonko's or Quality Quidditch Supply instead ushering them into Ollivander's.

The shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read, 'Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC.' A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

A tinkling bell rang somewhere inside the store as they stepped inside. It was very small, empty except for a single spindly chair that Emily perched on to wait, Draco standing next to her, a bored look on his pointed, pale face. Harry looked over at Roslyn and then at the thousands of narrow boxes neatly stacked right up to the ceiling.

The very dust and silence seemed to tingle with secret magic

"Good afternoon." A soft voice said. Harry jumped.

An old man was standing before them, his wide pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of his shop.

"Hello." Lily said.

The man turned to look at Lily. "Ah Lily Evans! It's good to see you again. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow is it not?"

"Yes it is."

"Good wand, that one."

Lily smiled and nodded.

Mr. Ollivander turned his creepy silvery eyes back to Harry and Roslyn. "Well Miss Potter." He pulled out a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"Right." Roslyn answered.

As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Miss Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, and phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

Roslyn suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between her nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.

"That will do," He said and the tape measure crumbled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Miss Potter. Try this one, maple and dragon heartstring. Ten and a half inches. Nice and supple just take it and give it a wave."

Roslyn took the wand and waved it around. Mr. Ollivander snatched it back almost at once.

"Beechwood and phoenix feather. Eight inches. Go on and try—"

Roslyn tried but this too was pulled out of her hands.

"No, try this one—Here, ebony and unicorn hair. Twelve inches, springy."

Roslyn took it. She felt sudden warmth through her fingers. She raised the wand and waved it and silver and gold sparks shot out of the end.

"Very nice." Ollivander commented taking the wand and putting it back into it's box and wrapping it up in brown paper.

Then it was Harry's turn. It took an hour before a wand picked him.

Ollivander smiled. "One of my masterpieces." He took the Phoenix wand and wrapped it up.

Lily paid fourteen Galleons for their wands and Ollivander bowed them from his shop. Emily looked happy to get out of the dusty shop and away from the creepy old man.

The late afternoon sun hung low in the sky as they made their way to Eeylop's Owl Emporium.

Thirty minutes later, they left Eeylop's, which had been dark and full of rustling and jewel bright eyes. Harry was now carrying a large cage that held a beautiful snowy owl, fast asleep with her head under her wing. Draco and Roslyn both carried large cages as well. Roslyn had a young looking screech owl and Draco had gotten a barn owl. The employee who sold the owl to Draco nearly cried in relief, saying he had a mean streak.

"Mum can I get a cat?" Emily asked hopefully.

Lily glanced at her youngest daughter. "No."

"Why?"

"Your father doesn't like cats and I would think that Nagini would try and eat it." Lily rolled her eyes.

"How come you're not worried about Nagini eating the owls?" Emily shot dirty looks at the sleeping birds.

"They can fly away if she tried it." Roslyn answered. "Probably father warned her not to touch delivery owls."

Emily pouted. "Could I have an owl then?"

"No Emily." Lily said. "I refuse to discuss this with you anymore. Let's just get home."

The family went through the Leaky Cauldron and flooed back to Riddle Manor.

111111111111111111111111111111

-Grins- I'm so mean in later chapters. I'll give you a small hint: Someone dies… Happy reading! And remember…please review!!


	6. Chapter 6

A New Life

Chapter 6: Aboard the Hogwarts Express

August had passed quickly for the inhabitants of Riddle Manor and the morning of September 1st had dawned bright and early.

"Harry, Roslyn!" Lily called from down the stairs. "Are you two up yet?"

Muffled yells answered her. Lily heard hurried footsteps coming closer and a red headed figure came clattering down the stairs. Emily looked at her mum and smiled before running headlong into a broom cupboard. As soon as the door shut more footsteps came.

"Where'd Emily go, Mum?" Harry demanded.

Lily looked at her eldest and noticed he was soaked and shivering. Emily must have woken them up using water balloons or something.

"I don't know Harry, look for her later. Go upstairs and shower. We leave in an hour."

"Are you sure you should be traveling?" Harry said looking at her growing belly in uncertainty.

"Evelyn told me I'll be okay to travel for a little while longer." Lily said. "Go upstairs, now, tell Rosy to get ready too."

Harry sighed. "Alright." He turned and stomped back up the stairs.

The broom cupboard door creaked open and Emily's brilliant emerald orbs stared at Lily from the darkness. "Is Harry gone?"

Lily nodded. "Yes Emily. What did you do this time?"

Emily flung the door open and stepped out with a relived sigh. "Water balloons."

"There you are, Emily!" Roslyn shouted from the middle of the staircase, her dark hair was wavy from it's dampness. "I've told you not to do that again nine weeks ago."

Emily cringed. "I'm going to get some breakfast." She scooted past Lily and hurried through a door.

"Brat." She turned to Lily. "Hi Mum."

"Hi Roslyn. I've just told Harry to go and get ready; you need to do the same. We leave in one hour." Lily said. Then she got a good look at her daughter. "You're dressed already."

"I chose what I was going to wear today last night. All I had to do was shower and I did that while Harry was hunting for Emily." Roslyn explained.

"That was a good idea Rosy." Lily praised. "Go have breakfast then."

Roslyn smirked at the door that Emily had disappeared into.

"Leave your sister alone." Lily ordered.

Roslyn pouted and walked down the rest of the stairs. "I won't touch her." She opened the door and went inside.

A few minutes later Lily heard Emily shriek. "Roslyn!"

"I didn't do it!" Roslyn called.

"You and Emily are the only ones in there."

Roslyn poked her head out of the door. "Dad's eating in here too. He did it."

The door opened the rest of the way; Voldemort was standing behind Roslyn, his expression indignant. "Don't blame this on me, Rosy, I saw you throw eggs all over on Emily."

The younger girl cringed and glanced at Lily.

"I told you to leave her alone. Go upstairs and see if Harry's finished yet."

Roslyn nodded and walked past Lily and up the stairs. Lily leaned on Voldemort when she no longer could hear footsteps. "It'll be nice to have the house relatively quite for a while."

Voldemort nodded in agreement and ran his pale hands over her baby bump. "Only us and Emily for a few months and then we get to welcome these two in the world."

"You still think we'll have twins." Lily entwined her fingers into his long ones and smiled, taking in his warm musky scent.

Voldemort leaned down and nipped her ear gently. "I don't think, my dear Lily Flower, I know we're going to be blessed with twins."

Lily giggled when his hot breath tickled the sensitive hairs in her ear. "You're so sure."

Voldemort kissed her neck. He still couldn't believe she had fallen for him after he had raped her and taken her away from her first love. Lily had finally accepted him and his advances when Emily had been nearly three years old. "Damn right I am."

Lily's bum brushed against Voldemort's front and coughed. "You horn dog." She hissed quietly.

Voldemort chuckled. A noise that sent shivers down her spine. "I do have a beautiful woman in my arms, what am I supposed to do?"

Lily squealed when he ground himself into her bum. "Tom!" She whined softly. "Stop it!"

"What if I don't want to?" Voldemort asked cheekily.

"Emily's in the dining room!" Lily felt heat pool up in her pelvic area when his breath brushed against the sensitive area behind her ear.

"We can take this to our room, we have an hour until you and the kids have to at King's Cross."

"Oh alright." Lily let Voldemort drag her up the stairs.

Harry and Roslyn ran down the stairs as fast as possible and went into the dining room, faces red at the soft noises coming from Lily and Voldemort's room. Emily caught sight of them and glared.

"We come in peace, darling little sister." Harry said sitting in a chair and grabbing a piece of toast. Roslyn sat next her twin and spooned eggs onto her plate. "Which House do you think we'll be in?"

Roslyn shrugged. "Either Gryffindor or Slytherin."

"I hope we stay together."

Roslyn nodded and looked down the table at the suddenly sad Emily. "And when you get there next year, Emily, you'll be in Slytherin too."

"I hope so. Have you packed?"

"Yes but Roslyn was violent last night."

"You were in your bed reading Quidditch magazines!" Roslyn said. "I hit your arm twice and you turn into a big baby."

"You hit hard. How dare you hit your older brother?" Harry pouted childishly.

"You are only two minutes older so don't pull that crap on me." Roslyn slapped his arm. "And if Mum and Dad don't hurry up we'll be late. It's been forty-five minutes."

Harry grabbed Roslyn's wrist and glanced at her diamond incrusted watch. Sure enough it was 10:45. He grimaced and ran his fingers through his messy raven hair. "They better hurry up."

"Can't we just floo over to Draco's house?" Roslyn asked.

Harry shook his head. "No, Mum wants to see us off herself."

When they only had ten minutes until the train left, the three siblings exited out of the dining room and crowded around the stairs. "Mum!" Roslyn called. "I refuse to miss the Hogwarts Express just because you wanted to shag Dad's brains out! Hurry up!"

Emily turned crimson. "Roslyn ewww!"

When neither adult appeared from their bedroom Roslyn started growling words that neither Harry nor Emily could understand under her breath.

"MUM!!!" She screeched deafening Harry in the process.

This time the door opened and a very pleased looking Lily walked out. "Yes?" She asked. She was only wearing a robe.

"This is not the time to be shagging Dad! Harry and I have a train to catch in…" She looked at her wrist. "…seven minutes…"

Lily blinked. "Ah fuck." And with that she ran into the room and slammed the door. They could hear rustling and soft cursing. Lily emerged again, this time decent, wearing a sea green shirt that stretched over her protruding belly and blue jeans.

"Go to the fire. 'King's Cross Station.' Hurry."

Roslyn dove for the Floo Powder pot and threw some into the fire. The flames turned green and Roslyn stepped into the fire saying 'King's Cross Station' clearly. She spun out of sight. Harry went next and he felt that uncomfortable spinning sensation. He watched as one fire after another went by before stepping gracefully out of the fire grate. Roslyn was standing nervously off to the side. The Muggles walked by them, not paying the least bit of attention to the two eleven year old.

There was a whooshing sound and Emily stepped cleanly out of the grate. Their Mum came next, head to toe with soot and looking winded. They family brushed themselves off and, with Lily leading, walked towards Platforms nine and ten.

"Just walk towards the barrier." Lily said. "Thank Merlin the Elves taken your trunks earlier. Harry you go first."

Harry walked toward the barrier between the two platforms. Tourists jostled him and he walked through the barrier. A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven o' clock. Harry looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words _Platform Nine and Three-Quarters _on it. Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the parents of students.

The rest of his family appeared. Lily pushed Harry and Roslyn toward the train. "Hurry. You don't have very much time." She urged.

The doors were starting to close. Harry and Roslyn stepped onto the train and stuck their heads out of the window to talk.

"You better send me a letter the moment you get there." Lily said.

"We will, Mum."

"Please be good. Listen to the Professors."

"Yes Mum." Harry said.

"We'll owl you two when the baby's born."

A whistle sounded.

They leaned out of the window to allow her to kiss their foreheads. Emily looked like she was about to cry.

"Don't worry, Emily, we'll send you a load of owls." Roslyn said.

"You better."

The train started to move. Lily and Emily waved; Emily had tear tracks down her cheeks.

Harry watched as their mother and sister disappear as the train rounded the corner. Houses zipped past the window. Harry felt a rush of excitement.

"Let's go find where Draco is." Roslyn said.

The twins walked down the corridor, checking each compartment. They found Draco in the last compartment. Harry slid open the door and stepped inside.

"Finally!" Draco lost the bored look on his face as he took in his best friend and his twin. "What took you two so long?"

Harry grimaced. "I don't even want to talk about it."

Roslyn sat down on the other side of Draco while Harry sat next to him.

11111111111111111111111111111111111

Woot! Chapter 6 is done –Smiles- Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I enjoy reading them. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.


	7. Chapter 7

A New Life

Chapter 7: Welcome to Hogwarts

Harry leaned down into his seat and sighed. "I can't believe that Mum almost made us miss the train."

Roslyn shuddered and kicked her brother's foot. "Please don't mention it."

"What did Lily do to make you guys almost miss the train?" Draco asked looking confused.

"She was shagging Dad." Roslyn said her nose wrinkled in disgust. "I feel bad for Emily. She has to deal with their overactive hormones all by herself until Christmas."

"Oh that's right. The baby isn't going to be born until December." Draco said.

"December 14." Harry said.

"I hope it's a girl."

Harry snorted. "The baby is going to be a boy. Dad and I are outnumbered."

"Only by one Harry."

"Emily was supposed to be a boy." He grumbled.

Roslyn rolled her eyes at her twin brother. "Well she's not a boy so get used to it."

Draco smirked when Harry pouted childishly at Roslyn. He suddenly looked past the siblings his smirk widening.

"Weasely." Draco stood up.

Roslyn's hand instantly shot up and wrapped itself in the silky fabric of Draco's shirt. "Don't you dare start causing trouble Draco."

Draco glanced down at the small hand holding him from going anywhere, glaring disdainfully. "Would you kindly get your hand off of my shirt?"

Roslyn narrowed her eyes at him. "Not until you sit down."

They glared at each other, neither willing to back down. Harry watched, amusement sparkling in his emerald orbs.

The compartment door clattered open and a girl appeared, looking to be around their age. She was already was wearing her Hogwarts robes. The girl had distracted Roslyn and Draco as both looked up, Roslyn had her wand pointed at Draco.

"Has anyone seen a toad around? A boy named Neville lost one." The girl had a bossy voice. She had bushy brown hair and kind of large front teeth.

"No we haven't seen any toads." Draco said finally pulling Roslyn's hand off his shirt and sitting next to Harry stiffly. He smirked when he saw the girl shiver slightly from his cool glare.

Roslyn kicked his shin and looked at the girl, a friendly smile on her face. "Ignore him. He's being a git. I'm Roslyn Potter." She stuck out her hand.

"Hermione Granger." The girl took Roslyn's hand and shook it.

Draco narrowed his grey eyes at Hermione. "I don't believe I know any Purebloods with the name Granger."

Hermione blushed. "That's because my family aren't Purebloods."

Harry's eyes flicked to his sisters' and then to the tense form of his best friend. He knew perfectly well that Draco had been told from birth that Muggle-borns were scum and should be treated as such. The only Muggle-born Draco liked and respected was Harry's mother.

"Draco, be nice." Roslyn said. "There's nothing wrong with Muggle-borns."

The blond mumbled something that made Roslyn kick him in the shin again. Draco yelped. "Dammit Potter stop kicking me!"

"Stop being a jerk then." Roslyn shot back dragging Hermione into the seat next to her. "The git in front of me is Draco Malfoy." She introduced.

"And I'm Roslyn's brother Harry." Harry smiled charmingly at the bushy haired girl.

"It's nice to meet you." Hermione said glancing nervously at Draco, who was glowering darkly at her. "I've heard there's a James Potter here on the train."

Roslyn and Harry exchanged looks; it couldn't be very good if their birth father was teaching at Hogwarts.

"Why's he on the train?" Draco demanded.

Hermione shrugged wincing inwardly at Malfoy's rude tone. "I heard some of the older years talking about him, I don't know much."

Draco sneered at her and looked out of the window.

Harry rolled his eyes at his best friend and twin. Amused by the way both of them easily found the simplest actions to irritate the other.

While they were talking the train had taken them out of London. Now they were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep.

Around half past twelve, there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the carts, dears?"

Harry leapt to his feet and went out into the corridor. Draco followed him.

The boys bought a little of everything and paid the woman eleven Sickles. They brought in all back into the compartment and tipped it all onto the seat before flopping down on each side. Roslyn leaned forward and snatched most Pumpkin Pasties and Chocolate Frogs.

"Roslyn!" Harry slapped her hand away when she reached for the licorice wands. "Go buy your own."

Draco nodded and plucked the Chocolate frogs off her seat, throwing them back into the large pile.

"Fine. Come on Hermione, let's go find the cart." Roslyn grabbed the confused girl and dragged her out of the compartment.

Draco sneered at the disappearing bushy brown hair.

111111111111111111

Once well away from their compartment Roslyn turned and smiled at Hermione. "Don't worry about Draco, he is rather…picky about who he hangs out with."

Hermione's honey brown eyes looked questioning. "Why?"

Roslyn shrugged. "I think it's because of the way he was raised. Don't take it too personally though."

Hermione nodded. "How did you and your brother meet Malfoy?"

"We first met him when we were one. I didn't like him very much at first, we were constantly fighting. I remember when we were six and he tried to drown me in the small lake behind his house."

Hermione looked horrified. "How did you become such good friends if you hated him so much?"

Roslyn shrugged. "I don't really know what made us decide to become friends; he still annoys the hell out of me."

"Potter!" A voice called from behind them.

Roslyn sighed and turned around. She raised an eyebrow. "Weasely?" She countered coldly.

"Where's Malfoy?" He demanded. "I have a score to settle with the little berk."

Roslyn looked around the corridor mockingly. "Maybe he's sitting in one of the compartments since he's obviously isn't here. Get out of here Weasley; I can't stand the smell of you anymore."

Ron's ears went red and he snarled angrily, taking his wand out of the pocket of his faded jeans and leveling it at Roslyn, a spell forming on his lips.

But before he could yell something out another shout distracted him, "Stupefy!"

A beam of red light erupted from Hermione's wand and hit the red haired boy, who crumpled on impact.

Roslyn swiveled herself to look at Hermione, wide eyed. "That was brilliant!"

Hermione glared at the still form of the freckled boy. "I know wasn't it? Now let's go back to the compartment before we get into trouble."

The girls went back up the corridor, Roslyn stopping only to kick Ron in the gut. They made their way back to their compartment but as soon as Hermione shut the door, both girls erupted into giggles.

Harry and Draco jumped violently and swung their heads toward the source of the noise.

"What the hell?" The boy's demanded at the same time.

Roslyn ignored the boys' instead staring at Hermione, her eyes alight in laughter. "Did you see his face when you Stunned him?"

Hermione nodded. "He'll probably seek us out for revenge."

"No, what's with the 'us' you did it!"

"But you kicked him after he was Stunned." Hermione protested.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Harry asked looking very confused. "Who got stunned?"

"Ron Weasely. Hermione got him. The prat didn't even see it coming." Roslyn unwrapped a Chocolate Frog and popped it into her mouth, chewing happily.

Suddenly the compartment door burst open and Ron Weasley stood in front of them, looking angrier than hell.

"You bitch!" He spat blue eyes glaring at Hermione.

"Go away. No one in this compartment wants you here, Weasely." Draco sneered.

"Shut up Malfoy. I wasn't talking to you."

"I think Draco told you to leave them alone. I'd leave right now." A soft voice said coolly from behind Ron.

Ron spun around to face a girl with silky chocolate brown hair, who looked a few years older then them, her aqua colored eyes narrow. A shiny badge gleamed on her robes.

"Eva! You never owled me this summer." Roslyn said pouting at the older girl.

The girl, Eva, turned away from Ron and looked at the younger girl. "My family vacationed in America this summer. I was too busy, I'm sorry."

Roslyn shook her head and grinned. "It's fine. I just missed talking to girls, seeing as I spent the whole summer with these losers." She jerked her thumb at Harry and Draco.

"You spoke to Emily." Harry pointed out looking up. "Hi Eva."

"Hello Harry. How are Lily and the baby doing?" Eva shoved Ron out of the doorway and sat next to Roslyn and Hermione.

"Mum's fine so is the baby. We can't wait until it's born." Roslyn said. "I'm a little annoyed that we won't be there when it happens though."

"Mum will probably try and curse Dad. Either that or castrate him." Harry sniggered. "Poor Emily, she has do deal with her all alone."

"Where's Blaise? The stupid little git doesn't even know how to say hello to his best friend." Roslyn grumbled.

Eva rolled her eyes. "Last time I checked my dear little cousin was flirting with my friends."

Roslyn snorted. "That little player! He's way too young for any of those girls."

"I don't really know why he's in there with them. They're sixteen."

"He's going to be such a little womanizer when he's older." She glared at Harry and Draco as if it was their fault.

"Don't look at me like that Rosy." Harry said.

Hermione sat next to Eva, trying to ignore the cold glare that Draco was giving her. Finally unable to ignore it she glared back. "Got a problem Malfoy?" She snapped.

"Yes I do." The blond sneered. "I've got a problem with you, Mudblood."

Hermione blinked, knowing he had just insulted her. "Fine then I'll leave." She stood up stiffly and walked out of the compartment.

Roslyn gave Draco a dirty look. "Why must you be such a dick?"

"What? She's a Mudblood, something hardly worth our time."

Roslyn bristled angrily. "Mum's a 'Mudblood'. Are you saying she's not worth anything?"

Draco's eyes widened when Roslyn's emerald eyes flashed dangerously. "No, Roslyn, I wasn't talking about Lily. She is worth a lot."

"Is this just because she's dating the Dark Lord?!" Roslyn demanded. "Would you be saying that Mum's worth something if she was still married to James Potter?!"

Draco was about to say something else but was stopped by Harry.

"Best not to say anything." Harry advised. "She has a red head's legendary temper."

Roslyn stood and stomped out of the compartment, glaring icily at Draco.

"You two change into your robes, we'll be there soon." Eva stood and waved, walking out, leaving the boys' to change in peace. They pulled their new school robes out of their trunks.

"Your sister is a spitfire." Draco commented. "I wouldn't want to be near her when she's truly angry."

He pulled on his Hogwarts robes and flopped back on the seat lazily.

"I don't think I've seen her truly pissed and I've spent eleven years with her." Harry pulled on his own robes and sat next to Draco. "I wonder how much longer."

"Can't be much longer." Draco peered out of the window, it was getting darker. The train seemed to be slowing down.

A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes time. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken up to the school separately."

"There's your answer, Harry." Draco said standing up and stuffing his pockets with the last of their sweets.

The boys' joined the crowd in the corridor. The train slowed down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Harry shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Harry heard a deep voice say; "Firs' years follow me!"

Harry looked where the voice was and saw a huge man towering above the students. He had a tangled beard and kind black eyes.

"C'mon, follow me — any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, they followed the giant down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. Neville, the boy who kept losing his toad, sniffed once or twice.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," The giant called over his shoulder, "jus' 'round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of the great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" The giant called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry and Draco were followed into their boat by Pansy and Blaise.

"Everyone in?" shouted the giant, who had a boat to himself. "Right then — FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Head's down!" yelled the giant as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

"Oi, you there! Is this your toad?" said the giant, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

"Trevor!" cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rocks after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"

The giant raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

11111111111111111111111111111

Thanks for the reviews! You guys rock!!!


	8. Chapter 8

A New Life

Chapter 8- The Sorting Hat

The door swung open at once. A tall, black haired witch in emerald green robes stood there. She looked very stern.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." The giant said.

"Thank you Hagrid. I'll take them from here." She pulled the door wide open.

The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of Lily's sister, Petunia, house inside.

The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right. That must mean the rest of the school was already here.

Professor McGonagall led them to the doors and stopped. They crowded closer, peering at her with nervous, excited expressions.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." She said. ""The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly before you take your seats in the Great Hall; you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of you house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four Houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

Alright form a line and follow me"

Harry stood behind a sandy haired boy, with Draco behind him. He knew his sister was somewhere up front with Hermione. They walked through the double doors and into the Great Hall.

Harry had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands pf candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table there the teachers were sitting.

Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at the looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Harry looked sideways at Draco and saw that he was looking at the velvety black ceiling with something close to awe.

"The way our parents explained this place doesn't do it a bit of justice. This place is amazing." Draco whispered.

Harry nodded in agreement.

Harry quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty.

He noticed the school staring at it so he stared too. For a few moments the hat was still, and then it twitched. A rip near the brim opened like a mouth -- and the hat began to sing;

Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can top them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a steady mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

The entire Hall burst into applause after the hat finished it's song. It bowed to all four Houses and became still once more.

"We just have to put on the hat?" Harry heard Ron hiss to the person next to him. "I'm going to kill George! He told me we have to wrestle a troll."

McGonagall stepped forward with a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." She said. "Abbott, Hannah."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The table to the right broke into cheers as Hannah went to join them. Harry saw a fat little ghost that looked like a monk wave merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan."

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted again and Susan scuttled off to join Hannah.

"Boot, Terry."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see Ron's twin brothers cat calling.

Millicent Bulstrode became the first Slytherin. Harry wrinkled his nose, he never really liked the larger girl.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sometimes, Harry noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Roslyn's bushy haired friend stepped out of line and walked to the stool slamming the hat on her head eagerly.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Draco sneered. "Stupid little Gryffindor." He whispered so only Harry could hear him.

Harry told him to be quite as Neville Longbottom became a Gryffindor. After "MacDougal, Morag" was sorted, Draco's name was called.

"Good luck." Harry muttered knowing already his best friend would become a Slytherin.

Draco flashed him a smirk and swaggered up to the stool. The hat barely touched the silver blond head before it screamed,

"SYLTHERIN!"

Draco went to join their friends, looking quite pleased with himself.

Finally it was Harry's turn.

"Potter, Harry."

Harry stepped forward; he could feel James' eyes piercing the back of his head. The hat was lowered past his eyes.

"Difficult, very difficult." The hat said in his ear. "Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes—and a thirst to prove yourself. Interesting. Hmmmm…where to put you."

Harry gripped the edges of the stool.

"Ah, I know…SLYTHERIN!"

The last word was shouted to the rest of the Great Hall. James leaned back in his chair and groaned, he hoped Roslyn was made a Gryffindor and away from more Slytherin influence. He watched as his son was welcomed happily into the Slytherin fold, he knew, but didn't want to admit it, that Harry and Roslyn knew all the Slytherins thanks to them living so close to the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters.

He wished desperately that Lily would come to her senses and return to him.

"Potter, Roslyn."

James watched as his only daughter sit on the stool with the hat. A few moments later the hat yelled,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

James let out the breath he was holding in, a relieved smile etched on his face. Roslyn shot the Slytherin table a glum look before going to sit next to Hermione, ignoring the other Gryffindors.

Harry glared at the hat. "Damn thing had to make her a Gryffindor. She doesn't belong in that House."

"We'll tell Rosy our password in the morning." Draco assured him clapping along with the rest of their House when Blaise Zabini joined their table. "She doesn't look very happy."

Harry looked at the Gryffindor table; Roslyn was looking over at them, a frown on her young face. "You know she doesn't like people calling her Rosy."

"That doesn't stop you."

"I'm her twin brother. I'm allowed."

Blaise snorted from a few plates away. "If you're 'allowed' to call her Rosy then why did she break your nose when you did it last year?"

"Shut up Zabini." Harry growled good naturedly. "Or do you want me to tell your Mum of that time you took her wand?"

"I wanted to see if I could transfigure a piece of cotton into gold! How was I supposed to know it wouldn't work?"

Harry sniggered. He had been at Blaise's house that day and found the results very humorous. "It turned into four very sharp darts that chased us around the house for hours."

The first years all laughed at the expression on Blaise's face.

"I got it eventually." Blaise countered weakly.

Harry smirked. "Your Dad got rid of them after work."

"Shut up Potter." He glared at their friends. "Laugh it up you bloody wankers."

Across the room pair of emerald eyes was watching her twin and their friends laughing at something. Roslyn sighed softly and pushed her food around the plate with her fork.

"I'm pretty sure Harry's going to tell you their password." Hermione said watching her new friend sulk. "And you can tell him ours."

Roslyn glanced at Hermione. "Slytherins aren't welcome among Gryffindors."

"That's right." Ron's voice sneered a few plates away. "I don't get why _you_ are here Potter. I would have thought you would have gone with Malfoy and your brother with living with a Dark Lord and all."

"Shut up Weasley. We weren't talking to you." Roslyn snapped. "So kindly sod off."

Ron smirked at her and turned back to talking to a sandy haired Irish boy named Seamus.

Soon the desserts were cleared away and Professor Dumbledore stood up and raised his arms in welcome.

"Welcome to the first years and to the older students welcome back! I trust each of you are ready for a new year of learning. Let me begin by telling the first years that the Forbidden Forest is just that—forbidden. The caretaker, Mr. Filch, has added twenty new items that have been banned; the whole list can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office." Dumbledore's twinkling gaze swept over the Weasley twins. "He also asked me to remind you that there is no dueling in the corridors."

"And now, bedtime! Off you trot!"

Roslyn got up immediately and walked over to the Slytherin table. She threw her arms around Harry when she reached him.

"Good night, Roslyn. We'll talk more tomorrow." Harry brushed a stray hair out of Roslyn's face.

"Night Harry, Draco." Roslyn pulled away from Harry and embraced Draco. She walked back over to Hermione and smiled innocently at the tall red head, who was glaring at her.

The Gryffindor first years were led up the marble staircase while the Slytherins were led down to the dungeons.

1111111111111111111111111111111

I hope you enjoy this chapter! Chapter Nine the start of classes!! Eventually Roslyn and Hermione will befriend Ron, so we'll have the Gryffindor Trio. Has anyone thought of who I might kill off later on? I would love to hear your thoughts on the subject. Please review!!!


	9. Chapter 9

A New Life

AN: Mr. Riddle1978, this story is technically about Voldemort/Lily but I have a plan for them.

Chapter Nine: New Classes

"Roslyn wake up! It's our first day of class." Hermione stood over the young Potter shaking her gently.

Roslyn murmured something softly and rolled over, pulling the red blanket over her head, trying to fall back asleep.

"Oh no you don't, come on wake up." Hermione's shaking became even more persistent.

"Why don't you try this, Hermione?" Said an annoyingly perky voice.

Roslyn had little warning when her blankets were pulled off of her body. She gave a soft moan of protest and she groped around trying to locate where the blankets were.

"That's a good idea Parvati." Hermione said.

"Give me the blanket back." Roslyn muttered shivering.

"No it's time to get up. We're already late for breakfast!" Hermione exclaimed.

Roslyn opened her eyes and glared at Hermione and their two other roommates. The dark haired girl sat up, grumbling angrily under her breath.

"We're heading to breakfast." Lavender Brown informed the other two. She and Parvati Patil left the dormitory.

Hermione pushed Roslyn into the bathroom for a shower, ignoring the other girls' pouting. A few minutes later Roslyn walked out of the bathroom dressed in her new Hogwarts robes, her black hair wavy.

The girls walked out of their dorm and into the common room, empty except for a few sixth years.

111111111111111111111111

Harry sat at the Slytherin table waiting for Roslyn to appear. Being her twin and living with her for eleven years, he knew how hard it could be to wake Roslyn up in the mornings. But he usually had Emily around to wake Roslyn up. He silently wondered how his little sister was faring with their parents.

Harry buttered himself some toast and took a bite when Roslyn finally walked through the double doors, Hermione walking by her side. Both girls sat across from their roommates and started eating.

"Roslyn's still not a morning person?" Blaise asked staring at his best friend.

"Nope. She's gotten worse as she's gotten older."

Blaise sniggered. "I almost feel bad for the Gryffindors; they have to deal with her grumpiness everyday for the next seven years."

"I've had to deal with her for eleven years." Harry pointed out with a frown.

"But Rosy never had a wand before now."

Blaise yelped when something hit him over the head. The dark haired boy looked over his shoulder and grinned at Roslyn. "Hullo Roslyn."

"Hi Blaise." Roslyn gave him a sisterly hug. She moved to the other side of the table and greeted Harry with a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Morning big brother."

"Morning Roslyn. I hope you didn't give your new housemates any trouble getting up."

Roslyn flushed. "Not really. Did you get your timetable?"

Harry handed her the piece of parchment and she looked at it, comparing.

"We have Potions together later." Roslyn said. "And Herbology."

"What do you have first? We have History of Magic."

"Defense against the Dark Arts." Roslyn frowned and glanced where James Potter was sitting at the Top Table. "I hope he doesn't try and talk to me at the end of class."

"He wants Mum back." Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm certain he'd use us to do that. Oh and the Slytherin password is Aqua Pura."

Roslyn blinked. "I better head to class. I'll see you all later." She turned around and walked to where Hermione was waiting. Both girls walked out of the Hall, ignoring Ron's glares as he and the rest of the Gryffindor first years exited the Hall as well.

James Potter was at his desk, reading a book, when the first years starting filing into the room. Roslyn and Hermione sat in the middle row, the dark haired girl shot a heated look at Ron, who walked close to the two girls, and looked away.

James watched as his classroom filled up with the first year Gryffindors. He was a little nervous about teaching his daughter and son; both probably had a vast knowledge of dark spells and such. Although, he didn't have to teach the Slytherin first years until tomorrow afternoon.

111111111111111111111111

Hundreds of miles away from Hogwarts, in Riddle Manor Lily Evans woke slowly. She blinked and raised her hand to brush the sleep away from her eyes, swinging her legs over the bed. She struggled to get herself out of her bed.

Lily cursed softly when she rolled onto her back, her belly so big she couldn't get out of bed. "Emily could you come in here for a moment?" She called.

She heard footsteps and the bedroom door creak open.

"Mum?" Emily's soft voice asked.

Lily lifted her arm into the air. "Could you help me up?"

"Sure." A hand gripped Lily's and gently pulled her into a standing position.

"Thank you." Lily smiled at her youngest daughter. "So what are you up today?"

Emily frowned. "I don't really know, it's so quite without them to terrorize."

"You'll be able to see them during Christmas."

"But Christmas is so far away."

"Four months Emily." Lily said running her fingers through her dark red hair. "And by then the babies will be born."

"But that's still so far away." Emily whined.

"Hush Emily, the Headmaster agreed we can come to Hogwarts on Halloween to spend a little time with Harry and Roslyn."

Emily looked happy at this. "Why is the Headmaster letting us visit with Harry and Rosy?"

"I persuaded him to let us go to the Halloween feast and stay at the castle for a couple of hours." Lily smiled. "I think they'll be surprised."

"Does Dad know?"

"No not yet. Please go to breakfast while I get cleaned up."

"Fine, I'm going down to breakfast." Emily walked out of the room quickly and shut the door quietly.

Lily waddled into the bathroom, thinking about something that Tom had told her last night. It worried her slightly.

111111111111111111111111111

That's all for now, a little shorter than normal but I'll try and make chapter 10 a little longer. Please, everyone, REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

A New Life

Chapter 10

It was nearly twenty minutes later when Lily emerged from the bathroom, freshly showered and dressed for the day. She left her bedroom and went downstairs, joining her daughter at the dining table.

1111111111111111111111111111

In a slightly darker part of Riddle Manor, where Lily refused to let the children go, was the Dark Lord's study. The pale, snake-like man was sitting behind his desk, his red eyes glowing slightly in the darkness of the room. Lucius shuddered slightly, the effect was rather unnerving.

"You wished to speak to me, milord?" Lucius asked respectfully lowering himself to the ground in a bow.

"Yes Lucius. I need to eliminate Harry Potter." Voldemort hissed.

"Harry, sir? But why?" Lucius struggled to keep his emotionless expression on his face. "You know that Lily would be devastated if we murdered her son."

"I know that Lily would be upset, Lucius." Voldemort's eyes flashed. "It's important to kill him; one of my spies informed me of some sort of Prophecy ten years ago. I _will_ kill that boy."

"But what about Lily sir? She forgave you for raping her that night but I don't think she'd be able to handle that."

"I don't plan to kill the boy until he returns from Hogwarts this June. If all goes well Lily won't find out until later." The Dark Lord hissed. "I forbid you telling her anything, Lucius, do you understand?"

Lucius nodded quickly.

"Good." He smirked sinisterly and waved at Lucius dismissively.

Lucius took his cue and apparated back to Malfoy Manor. The blond man collapsed into an armchair with a sigh.

"What did the Dark Lord want?" Lucius heard Narcissa ask.

"He wants to kill Harry." Lucius said

"HE WHAT?!" Narcissa demanded. "What did you tell him?"

"What could I tell him Narcissa? He would have killed me if I told him not to."

Narcissa turned horrified eyes to her husband. "Does he want you to do…?

"No he wants to do it himself." Lucius cut off his wife quickly. "And I'm not allowed to tell anyone."

"But why did you tell me then, Lucius?" She was beginning to sound distressed. "I don't know what I would do if you were found out and killed."

"I think I should be alright with telling you, just as long as we don't tell Lily or anyone else."

Narcissa leaned back in her chair and covered her face with her hands, moaning softly. "When does the Dark Lord going to do it?"

"After the children come home from Hogwarts."

Narcissa removed her hands away from her face and Lucius was shocked to see tears glistening in her eyes. It wasn't like her to cry.

"I'm sure it'll turn alright in the end." Lucius stood up and gathered his wife up in a hug and ran his fingers through her hair, whispering words of comfort to her as she cried. He knew that she was very fond of the Potter twins.

1111111111111111111111111111

Emily wandered around the sprawling emerald lawns that surrounded her father's estate, after breakfast, sitting in the shade of a large oak tree, listening to the birds chirping. She leaned against the trunk of the tree and sighed.

"Why is my Princess looking so sad?" A voice asked.

Emily jumped and lifted her eyes to her father's. "Daddy, what are you doing out here?" She asked looking surprised.

"Is it a crime to see my favorite daughter?" Voldemort sat himself in the warm grass beside her. She leaned against him and smiled when he put an arm around her shoulders.

"No."

"Good. Now you haven't told me the reason why you look sad."

"I just wish I could have gone with them to Hogwarts." Emily admitted softly looking down at the blades of grass. A small caterpillar was inching it's way down one of the emerald blades, she watched it intently.

"You only have one more year to wait." He reminded her. "This year will pass quickly, you'll see."

"I know." She said looking up at the pale face of her father. "Has Mum told you about us going to Hogwarts on Halloween yet?"

Voldemort looked down at the young red head, his snake-like features emotionless. "No your Mum hasn't told me. Who invited you two?"

"Mum told me that Professor Dumbledore requested to see us and they made arrangements." Emily said not realizing she was getting Lily in trouble.

Voldemort's spine stiffened rigidly and his red eyes flashed angrily. He somehow knew that this was a ploy to get Lily and Emily in the clutches of Dumbledore and the idiot James Potter.

"Daddy?" Emily's soft voice made him snap out of his slightly homicidal thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Emily." He said in a carefully controlled voice. He didn't want to unleash his anger on his little girl. "I'm going to go talk to your Mum."

Emily sensed the danger and she looked at the older man, her brilliant eyes wide. "Please don't get too angry with Mum, Daddy. You know she'll fight back."

Voldemort did know that Lily would argue back when provoked and she would be even more aggressive now that she was pregnant. He ignored Emily's comment and stood up, taking long strides back up to the front doors of his home.

Back near the Oak tree Emily cringed, knowing things were about to become rather explosive soon.

111111111111111111111

Voldemort found Lily up in their bedroom, relaxing on the bed. He almost felt guilty about how furious she was going to get. Lily looked up when she heard him in the doorway and smiled.

"What's up Tom?" She asked rubbing her belly lovingly.

"When were you planning on telling me about the trip to Hogwarts, Lily?" Voldemort asked carefully.

Lily's hand froze on her belly and her head whipped around to stare at Voldemort. "Where did you hear that?" She demanded softly.

"Emily told me. When were you going to tell me?"

"Soon." Lily said.

"How soon? Tomorrow, soon or in a few weeks soon?"

"I was going to tell you eventually. I wanted you to find out by me and not by our daughter."

"Well it's too late for that little plan. You cannot go." Voldemort hissed.

"I can go if I want to and no one will stop me." Lily said, defiance sparking in her eyes. "I'm a grown woman who can take care of herself."

"You're a grown woman who is pregnant! What would happen if something should happen while you are away? I'm telling you that you and Emily are not going to Hogwarts on Halloween."

"I'm not one of your Death Eaters that will bow to you when you say, I'm your bloody girlfriend and I will be going."

Voldemort seemed to be getting angrier and angrier as the seconds passed. Magic pulsated around the room and Lily felt a jolt of fear rush through her body, she'd never seen him this angry before. He took a threatening step forward and she shivered, suddenly the night he had raped her ten years ago raced through her mind.

Lily suddenly let out a loud yelp and her hands flew to her belly. "Tom." She said in a breathy voice. "My water broke."

111111111111111111111111

AN: Review! Thanks for the reviews everyone!


	11. Chapter 11

A New Life

Chapter 11

Voldemort froze. "What?" He sounded shocked.

"My water broke." Lily repeated.

"But the babies aren't supposed to come until December!" Voldemort's already pale complexion went even paler.

"Well that's not going to happen, we're having them today." Lily breathed wincing at the pain of the contractions. "Go get Evelyn."

Voldemort hurriedly threw floo powder into the fireplace and the familiar green flames roared to life. "Evelyn the babies are coming."

Voldemort watched as Evelyn stepped through the grate and brushed herself off. "So soon?"

Voldemort shrugged at his old friend and watched as she walked up to the bed to check on Lily. Two hours later Voldemort was thrown bodily out of the bedroom by Evelyn when Lily had started threatening to castrate him for getting her pregnant again. She even had her wand pointing at him, ready to say the curse that was on her lips, when Evelyn quickly disarmed her and practically frog marched him out the room, slamming the door in his face.

So Voldemort had spent several hours with Emily, having no wish to be anywhere near his Death Eaters. The duo both flinched when they heard extremely colorful words being yelled by Lily. Voldemort had actually blushed when he heard Lily yelling where exactly he could stick his manhood if he got her pregnant ever again.

"I never knew Mum had those words in her vocabulary." Emily commented after a few minutes.

"Neither did I but I'm sure it's the pain talking."

What seemed like an eternity passed when finally Evelyn came thundering down the stairs, a joyous smile on her face.

"Congratulations Tom!" She said happily. "Get yourself upstairs, your wife and sons are waiting for you."

Voldemort stared at his best friend. "I have sons?"

"Yes, honestly Tom go up there before I let Emily see the little dears first!" Evelyn grabbed the girl's, who she viewed as her grandchild, hand and started to lead her up the stairs. She looked back at Voldemort and sighed when she saw he didn't move an inch. "Stop acting so shocked and get your bony arse up here now!"

Voldemort glared indignantly at the busty woman. "I do not have a bony arse, Evelyn, and kindly stop cursing in front of Emily."

"You shouldn't be talking Dad, you're doing it too." Emily felt the need to point out. "Hurry up I want to see my brothers."

Voldemort finally started to walk towards the stairs. Evelyn pulled Emily up the rest of the stairs and walked into Lily's room. Lily was sitting, propped up by pillows, in the middle of the bed. She looked really tired, sweat covered her pale face but she was smiling lovingly at the two bundles in both her arms.

Emily was pushed gently into the room by Evelyn. "Is that…?" She asked unsure of what to say, her eyes glued to the bundles that were her brothers.

"Emily." Lily said her voice full of warmth and love. "Come meet your new brothers."

Emily walked nervously to her Mum's side and leaned against the bed, her hands bracing herself, and peered at the newborn closest to her. He had chubby pink cheeks and a tuft of jet black hair. His eyes were closed so she had no idea what color they were. A fat little fist was clutching at the pastel green blanket he was wrapped in.

"They're identical?" Emily asked.

Lily nodded.

"What are their names?"

"Ethan." Lily nodded toward the baby that was closest to Emily. "And Ryan."

"Hello Ethan." Emily cooed brushing a finger gently across his chubby cheek. "I'm your big sister we have two other siblings who are twins too. You and Ryan will meet Harry and Roslyn during Christmas hols."

"Would you like to hold him?" Lily asked.

"Can I?" Emily's whole face lit up.

Lily called for Evelyn and ordered Emily to sit on the bed next to her. Emily did as she was told as Evelyn bustled in, looking a little annoyed. The older woman took Ethan in her arms and transferred him into his sister's arms. Evelyn stepped back when Emily was holding the child correctly and smiled.

Emily gazed at Ethan's chubby little face in awe and smiled widely when his eyelids fluttered open revealing beautiful blue eyes.

"Not even a day old and already he has his sister wrapped around his finger." Evelyn commented.

"Where's Tom?" Lily questioned realizing her lover was no where to be seen. "I would have thought he would want to be the first to see his sons."

Evelyn sighed and walked out of the room only to return a second later, dragging a startled Dark Lord by his robes. She pushed him toward the bed which caused him to stumble.

He straightened and threw a glare at Evelyn before sitting on the other side of Lily. Lily carefully gave Voldemort Ryan. Voldemort cradled Ryan in the crook of his arm and studied his peaceful features.

"He's beautiful." Voldemort commented leaning over and kissing Lily on the lips gently. "And so tiny."

"They're four months premature, Tom, of course their tiny." Evelyn said as she walked up to Emily and carefully lifted Ethan into her arms. "Serena!"

A woman who was a year or two younger than Lily walked into the room, her long black hair tied at the base of her neck. She picked up the fragile newborn from the Dark Lord.

"Their beautiful Lily." She said her dark eyes sparkling. "You did great."

Lily smiled tiredly at the woman who had been her friend since she was thirteen years old. "Thanks Serena."

Serena nodded at Lily and Emily before sweeping out of the room, Ryan's tiny form bundled in her arms. Evelyn left with Ethan a few seconds later, leaving the three sitting on the bed.

After making sure that Lily was alright, Voldemort scooted himself off his bed and walked out of the room, following behind Evelyn, determined to be with his boys.

11111111111111111111111111111

Harry sighed as he sank into one of the couches that were in the Slytherin common room. It was about two hours after dinner so the common room was littered with other Slytherins talking and laughing with friends. Roslyn was sitting beside him, her head on his shoulder. She had come from Gryffindor Tower to help Harry write a letter to their family about a half hour ago and now was falling asleep on Harry's shoulder.

"Today was such a long day." Draco groaned sitting in an armchair that wasn't occupied.

"I know." Harry agreed. "It didn't help that we kept getting lost."

He shifted his position slightly making his twin sigh softly and snuggle further into his shoulder. Harry reached up and started to run his fingers through her dark mane, knowing it was how their mother used to send her to sleep instantly.

Pansy perched herself on the arm of the armchair Draco was sitting on, a scowl on her pug like face. There was ink on her robes from Peeves dropping ink wells on the students.

"These were new robes." She snarled. "And that fucking poltergeist ruined them."

"Pansy calm down. I'm sure the ink will come out." Harry said. "I mean your robes are black and so is the ink, who cares?"

Pansy glared at Harry. "Who cares?! Who cares?! I care! It got on the _trim_, _the emerald trim_ Potter!" She sneered.

Harry rolled his eyes.

Draco covered his mouth to stifle his laughter. He ducked his head when Pansy turned her glare at him.

"Oh now your going to laugh at me?" She demanded reaching out a hand and tugging on a piece of Draco's platinum hair.

"We should probably take Roslyn to bed." Harry said.

"We are not taking her back up to Gryffindor Tower." Draco protested.

Harry shook his head at his childhood friend. "No I meant that she go bunk with Pansy. You don't mind do you?" He asked Pansy.

Pansy smiled. "Of course I wouldn't mind, Harry."

Harry smiled his thanks and gently shook his sister awake. "It's time to go to bed, Rosy."

"I am in bed." Roslyn muttered sleepily into Harry's shoulder.

"No your not, you're in the Slytherin common room."

Pansy stood up and walked over to where Harry and Roslyn were sitting, kneeling in front of Roslyn. "You'll be sleeping in my dorm tonight." She informed her friend.

Roslyn nodded and sat up, rubbing her eyes and standing up, following Pansy across the common room and up the stairs. Harry watched as his twin stumbled up the stairs that led to the dorms, a smile on his face.

1111111111111111111111111111111

AN: Please review, next chapter Harry and Roslyn find out they have twin brothers. See you next time!


	12. Chapter 12

A New Life

Chapter 12

Pansy gave a soft snore and turned over, her arm flying and hitting Roslyn in the face not too gently. Roslyn's eyes flew open and she sat up quickly, looking down at the blond girl. She yawned and pulled the green hangings to form a gap and observed the room, all of the other three first year girls had their hangings shut, each sleeping peacefully.

Roslyn grinned deviously and 'accidentally' pushed Pansy off her bed, who woke up almost instantly. Pansy looked up at the raven haired girl, glaring.

"Roslyn Abigail Potter." She hissed looking put out. "What do you think your doing?"

"Sitting here of course." Roslyn said smiling cheekily. "Why what else would I be doing?"

Pansy said nothing but she reached up and grabbed onto Roslyn's wrist and pulled hard. The other girl flailed before falling forward and landing on Pansy's legs with a small thud. Both girls looked at each other before giggling loudly. A shoe suddenly flew through the air and hit the bed just missing them.

"Do you two mind shutting up?" Millicent Bulstrode asked sounding cross. "Some of us are trying to sleep."

There were murmurs of agreement from the other girls.

"Sorry guys." Roslyn said standing up and stretching. "I should probably head back up to Gryffindor Tower. I'll see you at breakfast." She hugged Pansy and waved at the other girls, who were each waking up slowly.

Roslyn walked calmly out of the girls' dormitory and down the stairs into the common room.

11111111111111111

Roslyn walked down the third floor corridor, she was amazed with how quiet the school was at six in the morning, knowing how loud it was during the day. The portraits' eyes followed her until she was in front of the Fat Lady.

"Where have you been?" The painting cried when she saw her.

"Sleeping in the Slytherin dorms." Roslyn answered.

The Fat Lady cast her a disapproving look. "If you must go visit the Slytherins please come back here at a reasonable time. It's against school rules to be sleeping in another House's dormitories."

"Caput Draconis."

The portrait swung forward to admit her and she clamored through the hole that was revealed. Roslyn crossed the empty common room and up the stairs to the dormitory she shared with Hermione and two other girls, wanting a shower.

Twenty minutes later Roslyn turned off the water and wrapped her body and hair in a towel. She grinned as her roommates stumbled into the bathroom one by one.

"Good morning Hermione." She said cheerfully as the bushy haired girl walked pass.

Hermione grunted a greeting and dragged herself into a shower stall. Roslyn walked out of the bathroom, greeting both Lavender and Parvati cheerfully. She went over to her bed and opened her trunk lifting out clean clothes.

Roslyn quickly dressed and sat on her bed to wait for Hermione.

11111111111111111111111

Harry sat on the bench in the Slytherin table with Draco and Blaise on either side of him, Pansy, Daphne Greengrass and Theodore Nott sat across from them. Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe sat a few plates away from the small group. Roslyn and her new friend Hermione had just appeared with two other girls Harry didn't recognize but guessed they were her roommates. The four were just sitting down when a large flock of owls flew into the great hall, circling until they found their master.

Harry grinned when his owl, Hedwig, swooped out of the mass of brown and black and landed neatly between plates of eggs and bacon. She hooted and lifted her leg; Harry untied the letter and gave her a drink of his pumpkin juice. He unrolled the scroll and quickly set to reading it.

Harry gasped loudly. "Mum had the babies yesterday." He told his friends.

Daphne looked up from her plate and glanced at Harry. "But I thought they weren't due until December."

"That's right." Harry said staring at the letter.

"But that means their four months early. That's bad." Daphne frowned looking concerned. "They could die."

Harry nodded. "Emily says both babies had stopped breathing several times last night. Evelyn had to send them to a specialist in St. Mungo's."

"And is Lily alright?" Draco asked concerned for the woman he saw as a second mother.

Harry handed Draco the letter silently. "Mum's in St. Mungo's as well."

"What's wrong with Mum? Is she alright?" Roslyn asked worriedly from behind Theo.

The six Slytherins jumped, having not noticed Roslyn or Hermione standing there. Draco immediately shot Hermione with a venomous glare.

"Mum had the babies." Harry said. "There were some problems so they had to be hospitalized."

Roslyn paled. "And they'll be alright, won't they?"

"Mum's fine but the Healers are worried about the twins."

"Oh I hope they're alright."

"I'm sure they will be. Go eat breakfast, Rosy." Harry said.

Roslyn nodded and dutifully went back to Gryffindor table, Hermione at her heels, skillfully ignoring Ron's icy glare.

111111111111111111111111

AN: A little short, I'll try and make 13 a little longer. Thanks to those of you who reviewed I really appreciate it, to be honest with you I thought I would get more reviews than I have but I'm not complaining! Review!


	13. Chapter 13

A New Life

Chapter 13

1111111111111111111111111111111111

Roughly six weeks had passed since Lily had given birth to Ryan and Ethan; Lily had been discharged three days after being hospitalized but the twins had to stay much longer. Ethan still couldn't breath on his own and Ryan was having trouble with latching on during feedings. Everyday Lily would go to the hospital to visit with her boys, sometimes bringing Emily with her and other times just going alone. Today was one of those days she went on her own.

Lily pushed the door that led into the NICU open and heard the hum of the machines that kept the babies alive. Lily walked to the two isolettes that held her sons, looking slightly distressed at the amount of tubes, IVs and patches that came from them. She sat in the middle of the two isolettes.

"You're early today Lily." A friendly voice said nearby.

Lily turned her head and looked at the woman who had spoke. She was wearing the lime green Healers robes and was holding a clipboard.

Lily smiled at the Healer; she looked to be a few years older than herself. Lily felt there was something very familiar about this dark haired woman and Lily wondered what it was. "I wanted to spend the morning here so I can spend the afternoon with my youngest daughter."

"How old is she?"

"Emily's ten and Harry and Rosy are eleven, their at Hogwarts this year." Lily was watching the isolettes so she didn't see the dark look pass over the Healers face.

"I have a niece and nephew at Hogwarts as well." She said in a slightly icy voice. "But I haven't seen them in years. Their mother broke my little brother's heart."

Lily froze and glanced up at the woman. "Ellie Potter." She identified her sister in law. "It's been a while."

"It has." Ellie glared. "It's been ten bloody years."

Lily flinched at the venom of Ellie's glare. "How's James been?"

"Heartbroken. No thanks to you." She hissed angrily. "I never thought that you would have gone this low."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lily asked.

"_Sleeping_ with the Dark Lord and having his children." She smirked nastily. "You're nothing but a whore. Marrying James and having his kids and then getting 'kidnapped and raped' by Him."

Ellie laughed. "I wouldn't doubt that your daughters will grow up just like you, filthy little whores. He should have killed you while He had the chance."

Lily felt her anger boil over and she leapt to her feet, slapping Ellie soundly on the cheek. "How dare you call my daughters whores, Potter!" Lily snarled her hormones running on high.

"Potter!" Barked an older woman limping into the room, another Healer by her side. "My office. Now."

The older witch smiled kindly at the silently watching parents and turned around and walked out of the ward. Ellie threw dirty looks at Lily and her co-worker before stomping out huffily.

The other woman caught Lily's eyes and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry about that."

Lily sat back down, shrugging.

Slowly the small group of Healers went back to their work. Lily watched a happy father holding his infant daughter, a bright smile on his face, showing her to his son. Lily sighed and looked away, wishing she could take the twins home.

1111111111111111111111111111111

Voldemort leaned away from his desk, throwing down his quill. He glanced at the wall that had a clock magicked on it and sighed. Lily wouldn't be back from the hospital for another hour and he had no clue where Emily was at the moment. He didn't doubt that she was causing trouble for the other inhabitants of the manor. He had no clue how right he was.

11111111111111111111111111111111

On the ground floor of the manor was a loud crash, followed by shrill cries of shock and laughter. The door leading to the kitchen burst open and Emily practically flew out, cackling, a light colored wand clutched tightly in her hand. Inside the kitchen was a huge mess. Pots and pans everywhere, food splattered over every surface and the house elves were cowering in the corner. She ran up the stairs.

The servants all stared as Evelyn skidded into the room, an annoyed look on her face. "Emily get back here!" She followed the ten year old. "I'll tell your father what you're doing if you don't give me my wand!"

Emily screamed when she was grabbed around the waist. The wand in her hand was snatched from her and then she was let go. She twirled around to face Evelyn, smiling.

"Don't look at me like that." Evelyn snapped crossly. "Your parents have told you countless times not to take peoples wands and yet you continue to do it."

"I was just amusing myself since my parents are too busy to do anything anymore." Emily said defensively.

"So you decided to take my wand and terrorize the Manor's house elves?"

"Yes." There was a cheeky glint in her emerald eyes.

Evelyn cracked a smile and ruffled Emily's hair affectionately. "Don't take my wand again."

Emily nodded cheerfully and walked off, probably to find something to do.

Evelyn watched her go before turning and walking down the hallway, thinking she should help with cleaning the mess in the kitchen. She entered the kitchen and was amazed to see that the House elves had already cleaned the large room. All the creatures were back to making lunch and that night's dinner.

A pair of large tennis ball sized brown eyes met hers and the little female elf squeaked fearfully and Evelyn had the eyes of the dozen or so elves on her.

"It's just the Healer." One of the older elves squeaked dismissively turning away from the witch. "Everyone get back to work!"

Evelyn frowned at the blatant disrespect the elves were showing her. She turned away, reminding herself not to respond, shutting the door behind her.

"Hi Lily!" She greeted her friend who just walked through the front door.

"Hey Evelyn. How's everything around here?" Lily shrugged out of her coat and passed it to a waiting house elf, who popped away with it.

"There was a little trouble when Emily took my wand but other than that everything was fine." Evelyn said. "Tom's been in his study most of the morning and how are Ryan and Ethan?"

"The Healers are all saying their both doing better. They're thinking they'll be home by Christmas." Lily said. "I hope so; I want the whole family together for Christmas."

As she said this, Lily felt a little pang of guilt as James was Harry and Roslyn's real father and never had the chance to spend any real time with them in the past ten years. Maybe she could find a way to fix that? She decided to send him a letter to see what he thought later.

Evelyn smiled. "That's wonderful. I'm sure that the hospital will release the boys by Christmas or maybe a little sooner."

"I know that Harry and Roslyn are very eager to come home and see them."

Evelyn nodded and pulled out a neatly folded piece of parchment, handing it to Lily. "Hedwig brought it while you were at St. Mungo's." She said.

Lily unfolded it and glanced down, noting her daughter's small and neat handwriting at once. "Harry made the Slytherin Quidditch Team." She said looking amazed. "How the hell did that happen?"

"I have no clue but Severus seemed quite pleased about it."

"I bet he is." Lily said dryly. Knowing the greasy haired man as she did, he would take great delight in slaughtering Gryffindor right under her ex-husband's nose. "Roslyn says that the first game of the season is in a few days before Halloween."

"Oh who's playing?" Evelyn asked eagerly. She loved Quidditch almost as much as the kids did.

Lily looked down at the letter. "Gryffindor vs. Slytherin."

"Can we go?"

Lily stared at Evelyn, her eyebrows raised. "What?"

"You heard me, Lily, can we? I know you want to see how Harry does." Evelyn looked pleadingly at her.

"I suppose we could." Lily relented. "I'll owl the Headmaster to see if that's alright."

Evelyn squealed and leapt at Lily; hugging the younger woman for all that she was worth making Lily yelp in surprise.

"What is going on here?" Asked a voice, cold and high pitched.

Evelyn let go of Lily and looked up at Voldemort. "Harry made the Slytherin Quidditch Team and we're going to go and see his first game."

"When will his first game happen?"

"A few days before Halloween, Tom."

Lily was giving Evelyn a 'shut up now' look.

Voldemort turned his red eyes to Lily, who reluctantly returned the gaze. "But I thought you and Emily were going to Hogwarts on Halloween."

"We were but I want to see how Harry does in Quidditch and I'm sure Emily would want to see a game."

"I don't want either of you going."

"I told you six weeks ago that we were going." Lily snapped back. "We will be going to the Quidditch match and we will be spending Halloween at Hogwarts."

Evelyn seemed to sense something going on because she muttered something and walked hurriedly up the stairs and out of sight.

"Why are you so adamant about me not going back to Hogwarts?"

The intenseness of Voldemort's stare made Lily shiver slightly. "If you do go to Hogwarts, James Potter will try something to get you back." His voice was softer than normal.

Lily frowned and closed the distance between them by walking forward a little bit. "James can try to win me over all he wants." She started to say. "But it's you that I love now, not him. I'm loyal to you and only you Tom and nothing is going to change that."

Voldemort watched her for a second before reaching for her hand and pulling her towards him, covering her mouth with his in a searing kiss.

11111111111111111111111111111

AN: How was that one everyone? I've read a fanfic where the author had a House Point system and I thought it was a great idea and tried it in one of my other fics and I'm going to try it on this fic as well. Here's the deal, you will, if you want to of course, choose between Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw, tell me in a review, and your reviews will earn you house points, depending how long they are. (This is mostly a ploy to try and get more reviews)

The reward for the House with the most points will get featured in either this story or it's sequel so remember to PLEASE PUT WHICH HOUSE YOU BELONG TO every review you write, it would make my life that much more simpler. For the people who have not chosen a House, please either chose one and tell me in a review or separate email, (Email: c underpants hotmail . com (Remove the spaces) ) and the separate emails give you points as well as reviews, or tell me and I'll sort you. Alright all done. See you next time.

Gryffindor: 0

Slytherin: 0

Ravenclaw: 0

Hufflepuff: 0


	14. Chapter 14

A New Life

A New Life

Chapter 14

1111111111111111111

Lily fastened her dark green cloak around her neck, smiling at her two companions. Voldemort had changed his mind and was allowing Lily, Emily and Evelyn to go and watch Harry play his first ever Quidditch match at Hogwarts. Harry and Roslyn had no clue they were coming.

"Everyone ready?" Lily asked.

Emily and Evelyn nodded ecstatically and Lily tossed in a hand full of Floo Powder in the fireplace and a green fire flared to life.

"Emily say 'Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office. Watch as Evelyn does it."

"Mum," Emily whined. "I've used Floo Powder before."

Evelyn looked amused as she stepped into the green flames, yelling out her destination in a clear voice, and she disappeared immediately.

"You're next Emily." Emily nodded and stepped into the fire yelling out, "Hogwarts Headmaster's Office!" before disappearing as well.

111111111111111111

Emily fell out of the fireplace gracelessly, landing hard on the cold stone floor. She lifted herself off the floor and brushed the ash from her dark blue robes, glancing around the office.

Portraits of former Headmasters and Headmistresses hung above the desk and a thrown like chair, all off them asleep and snoring softly. An old man sat in the said chair; he had an extremely long white beard and hair. Evelyn sat in a chair in front of the desk, looking rather ruffled.

The fire behind Emily erupted into the green fire and Lily stepped out somewhat gracefully. Lily steered Emily into the chair beside Evelyn and sat down as well, brushing the soot off her forest green robes.

"It's so good to see you again Lily." He said his eyes twinkling. He let his gaze fall upon Emily who tried not to fidget under the piercing blue eyes. "And who might this young lady be?"

Lily put a protective hand on Emily's knee. "My daughter Emily. She'll be attending Hogwarts next year."

Dumbledore nodded. "Ah yes, that's right. We look forward to having her and what of the new child I heard you were with?"

Evelyn shifted in her seat, frowning.

"How did you know that I was pregnant?" Lily asked sitting up a little straighter.

"I have my ways." Dumbledore said mysteriously. "And Voldemort is the father?"

"Of course he is!" Lily snapped dangerously. "I couldn't have gotten pregnant on my own!"

Emily turned to the large red and gold bird sitting on the perch near Dumbledore's desk, completely tuning out what the other occupants were saying. The bird cocked it's brightly feathered head at her and trilled softly.

Evelyn sent a look of dislike to the Headmaster. "I thought we were going to go see Harry play his first Quidditch match not sit here and talk all day." She said.

"You are going down to the pitch in a few seconds. Now, Severus wanted me to let you know that Mr. Potter is in the reverse Seeker position."

"But why is he playing in today's match if he's only a reserve?" Lily asked her eyes wide.

"Mr. Higgs has a detention and cannot play in today's game. I haven't seen your son play yet but Severus tells me most proudly he's a natural in the air."

"Yes, look who his father is." Lily said. "And I'm sure Roslyn is just as good."

Dumbledore nodded and he stood up. "Come, we'll go down to the Great Hall so you can see them before the match."

Dumbledore swept to the door and opened it. Lily, Emily and Evelyn got off their chairs and walked out of the office with Dumbledore in the rear, shutting the office door before descending down the spiraling staircase, before stepping out onto the deserted corridor with his former and to be students.

Lily smiled happily as she took in the sights of her old school; the halls and corridors made of stone, the creaking suits of armour, the moving portraits and the ghosts. It all brought back memories that made Lily extremely happy. Evelyn was walking silently beside her, looking just as happy as she felt. Emily was up ahead, walking with Dumbledore, having a conversation about her new baby brothers.

"It's so good to be back." Lily commented.

Evelyn nodded. "I know. It's been a long time; it almost seems if the castle has gotten bigger."

"You were here sixty years ago, it probably has gotten bigger."

Suddenly an ink well dropped from seemingly no where and shattered at Lily's feet, splattering dark ink over the bottom of Lily's robes.

"Peeves!" Lily said loudly. "Show yourself!"

There was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross-legged in the air, in front of Lily and Evelyn. He cackled evilly.

"Peeves how are you?" Lily asked with a sweet smile and a kind voice. The poltergeist stopped laughing.

"Um…good." He said uncertainly. "Hey, aren't you Uppity Evans?"

Lily rolled her eyes at the nickname.

"You are! You are!" He said suddenly looking gleeful. "Uppity Evans has returned to Hogwarts!"

"That's enough Peeves." Dumbledore said.

Peeves cackled and zoomed down another corridor, rattling suits of armour as he went.

"Well," Evelyn said after a moment, "I don't think I missed him."

"Neither do I."

The rest of the walk was pretty much silent and soon enough the group of four stood in front of the huge doors that led into the Great Hall. Dumbledore reached out and pushed them open.

11111111111111111111111111111111

The Great Hall was full of the cheerful chatter of everyone looking forward to a good Quidditch match.

"You have to eat something."

"No I don't want anything."

"Go on, just a bit of toast." Pansy wheedled.

"I'm not hungry."

They had been trying to make him eat something for the last hour without much success. Draco, finally fed up with his refusal, put a good sized spoonful of eggs on his plate followed by several slices of bacon.

"Eat it," He demanded shoving the fork next to his plate into his hand. "Now."

"No." Harry said stubbornly.

"Harry," Draco said warningly, glaring at the dark haired boy. "At least eat the eggs."

Harry glared back at his best friend but forked some egg and put it into his mouth. He ate the eggs and put the fork down when there was nothing left.

Draco smirked victoriously.

Every eye in the Great Hall flew to the doors when they were thrown open and Dumbledore walked in, smiling, followed by two red heads and an older woman. The younger red head turned to the Slytherin table and smiled before running toward Harry. Her heeled boots on the stone floor the only noise in the silent Hall.

When she was close enough she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug.

"Harry!" She said joyously.

Harry looked stunned as he put his arms around his little sister. "What are you doing here Emily?" He asked.

"To watch you play your match." Emily let go of Harry and attached herself to Draco, ruffling his hair.

"Emily stop!" Draco cried out a look of horror on his face, pushing her hands away from the soft blond locks.

Soft snickers erupted from the other Slytherins.

Draco glared at the others, his arms crossing over his chest.

Students from the other Houses leaned over to their friends, whispering franticly. Each wondering who the red head and the old lady were and why they were there. Roslyn, getting over her shock at seeing her family again so soon, jumped from the bench and hurried over to where Lily and Evelyn were standing.

"Mum!" She threw her arms around Lily's neck, hugging the woman. "What are you guys doing here?"

"To watch your brother play Quidditch of course!" Lily hugged her daughter back.

"Won't Father get angry?" Roslyn asked unsurely.

Lily laughed. "No, he knows we're here. He wasn't happy about it but I got him to let us come."

"How are the twins?" Roslyn's entire face lit up at the thought of the two little boys. "It's a pity you didn't bring them with you."

"You know perfectly well that they are too young to be traveling anywhere and they're doing quite well. They should be home when you come home for Christmas."

Up at the Teachers' Table, James Potter was watching Lily hugging their only daughter with a certain amount of jealousy in his hazel eyes. She had them for the past ten years, never letting him spend time with him, and now that he's finally getting some time with them (even if it's only in the classroom), she's taking their attention again.

From the corner of his eye, James could see Snape smirking at him.

"How does it feel to know that you no longer hold Lily's heart?" The greasy haired man hissed cruelly at his tormenter while at Hogwarts. "That her children call another man 'Dad'?"

"Shut the hell up, Snivellus." James hissed back.

"Or what?" Snape's cool dark eyes glinted in challenge. "Or what Potter?"

James smirked suddenly making Snape falter slightly. "Or I could do a repeat performance of what happened our Fifth Year. You remember that, right? I'm sure the students would find it funny. I could even get Sirius here."

Snape flushed a blotchy red and sputtered angrily.

"He would think it's a laugh. I wonder if you ever changed your underwear in sixteen years."

"Lily wouldn't be very happy if you did anything to me." Snape snarled half glancing at the red haired Gryffindor. "You'd never get anywhere with her, not that you will anyway, if you tried."

"Who says Lily would find out anything?"

"You forget that your daughter is in Gryffindor, Potter. I know that Roslyn Potter would tell her Mum if anything ill happened to me."

McGonagall shifted her body to look at her former pupils, a frown on her face. She shushed them just as the students started heading out to the pitch, Lily, Evelyn and Emily among them.

Meanwhile, in the locker room, Harry and the rest of the team were changing into their Slytherin green Quidditch robes.

Flint, a large Sixth year, cleared his throat.

"Alright, this is probably the best team Slytherin has seen in a long time. We will beat _Gryffindor_," He sneered. "And win the cup again." He glared at them as if to say 'or else'.

"Right, it's time. Good luck all of you."

Harry followed one of the chasers out of the locker room, his Nimbus clutched tightly in his hand, out onto the field to loud cheers.

Madam Hooch was refereeing. She stood in the middle of the field, waiting for the two teams, her broom clutched in her hand.

"Now I want a nice clean game, all of you," she said, once they were all gathered around her. Harry noticed that she seemed to be speaking particularly to Flint. "Mount your brooms, please."

Harry clambered onto his Nimbus Two Thousand.

Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle and fifteen brooms rose up, high, high into the air. They were off.

1111111111111111111111111111

AN: Hello all! I thought that this was a good place to stop. I hope that you'll review this chapter as it would mean a lot. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed thus far.

Slytherin: 20

Gryffindor: 0

Hufflepuff: 0

Ravenclaw: 0

Please review! Give Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw some points!!


	15. Chapter 15

A New Life

A New Life

Chapter 15

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor -- what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive too —"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry, Professor."

A Gryffindor by the name of Lee Jordan was doing the commentary for the match, watched closely by Professor McGonagall.

"And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve – back to Johnson and – no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes – Flint flying like an eagle up there – and SLYTHERIN SCORES!"

Slytherin cheers filled the cold air, with howls and moans from the Gryffindors.

Way above the other players, Harry was gliding over the game, squinting for some sign of the Snitch. When Adrian Pucey scored, Harry had done a couple loop-the-loops to let off his feelings. Now he was back to staring around for the Snitch. He felt a great rush of excitement when he saw something small and gold hovering over by the Gryffindor goal posts. The Gryffindor Seeker, a thin acne ridden brunette Fourth Year, had seen it too. Neck and neck they hurtled toward the Snitch – all the Chasers seemed to have forgotten what they were supposed to be doing as they hung in midair to watch.

Harry was faster than the girl – he could see the little round ball, wings fluttering, darting up ahead – he put on an extra burst of speed. His fingers wrapped around the cool ball, it's wings beating helplessly against his hand and he stopped abruptly, his arm raised in triumph.

Slytherins started spilling onto the pitch, cheering loudly for their new Seeker. Lily and her companions were dragged from their seats by Pansy onto the pitch, where Harry was in the middle of the mob of excited Slytherins, his team hovering above, jeering at the Gryffindor players. Their Keeper looked rather homicidal as he flew to the ground and dismounted, stomping back to the castle.

The other Gryffindors followed and dejectedly walked back up the grounds to the distant front doors, a reluctant Roslyn amongst them. She had tried to turn around and go back to her twin and their friends a few times but a Sixth Year made her keep walking to the castle.

The Slytherins, Lily, Evelyn and Emily followed behind the Hufflepuffs back up to the castle while Harry and the rest of the Quidditch team trudged back to the locker rooms, each in good moods.

"Party in the Common room, guys." Flint informed his team when he wrenched open his locker and started pulling out clothes and things.

Harry grabbed his towel and retreated to the showers. He quickly stripped out of his Quidditch robes and placed them on a bench along with his towel before entering the shower stall, sighing when his body made contact with the warm water. He listened quietly to the conversations of the older boys in the other stalls as he washed himself.

When he got all of the soap off he turned the water off and wrapped his towel around his waist, grabbing his robes and walked back to his locker. His robes were shoved into the locker and he pulled on his clothes.

Harry waited for the rest of the team before he started for the castle.

Flint said the password and they climbed into the portrait hole and Harry was assaulted by a wave of noise that nearly sent him stumbling back into the corridor.

Looking around the crowded room, he saw Draco dancing with Pansy, Blaise and Theodore were sitting on chairs by the roaring fire, Lily and Emily were standing in a corner, Lily was throwing disapproving looks at Evelyn, who was leaning over the punch bowl with a few seventh years, laughing uproariously.

Taking a closer look, Harry saw that Evelyn had a bottle of amber liquid and was pouring it into the punch.

Harry made his way to Blaise and Theo and plopped down next to them.

Blaise grinned when he noticed Harry. "There you are! Nice catch Harry."

"Thanks."

The party had lasted several hours, Lily had forced students fourth year and below to bed with much grumbling and complaining as the older years got drunker and much louder. Emily had complained loudest of all, saying she shouldn't be forced to go to bed since she's not even a student yet.

Harry flopped onto his bed, donning his pajamas, and drifted off to sleep, listening to the muffled music that was drifting from the Common room.

1111111111111111111111111

AN: Sorry this chapter is so short. But I have to say that I was a little disappointed to find that I didn't get a single review for chapter 14, I was expecting at least one. Oh well. I'm not sure what's going to happen next chapter just yet, maybe Lily has a confrontation with James? Tell me what you think in a review!


	16. Chapter 16

A New Life

A New Life

Chapter 16

Muffled yelling woke Harry up the next morning. He groggily sat up and picked up his glasses from his bedside table and put them on. He pulled his hangings back and stared over at Draco, who was also awake and was standing by his bed, stretching.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Your mum's yelling at Evelyn for spiking the punch last night." Draco answered.

Harry nodded and slid out of bed. Both boys dressed in silence and slipped out of the dorm without rousing the other four still sleeping. Harry and Draco went into the common room and walked over to Emily and Pansy. Lily and Evelyn were no where to be seen and the students that were in the common room all looked a little amused.

Harry noticed that two sixth year girls were up and both were looking to be in rough shape. The girl on the left, a pretty brunette, was looking quite green and would glare viciously at anyone who got too loud. Her friend had her face buried in her arms.

An hour went by and the common room started filling up with the younger years. The brunette and her friend slunk back upstairs when the noise level started going up. Lily and Evelyn returned shortly after that.

"Evelyn doesn't look very well does she?" Pansy asked watching the old Healer drop into an armchair.

"She'll get over it. It's her fault she drank so much." Lily sank into a chair beside Harry. "Emily we'll be leaving soon."

Emily nodded and yawned into her hand. "Do I have to?"

"Yes you do. We leave in twenty minutes."

Emily pouted but it was ignored as Lily got up and walked across the room to Evelyn.

The group of four played Exploding Snap for the next twenty minutes, Emily saw out of the corner of her eye Lily and Evelyn stand up and threw her cards onto the table, causing them to explode.

"Bye Emily." Harry said.

Emily waved at her brother and his friends before walking to where Lily and Evelyn were waiting. When the trio left the noisy room, Evelyn sighed in relief.

"I can't believe you got students who are _underage_ drunk! You're sixty years old! You are supposed to know better than that!" Lily said when they were out of the dungeons.

Evelyn sighed and glanced at the fiery red head. "Oh Lily, don't start. I'm sure you'll get Tom on my case as well."

"Damn right I will!"

"Mum stop!" Emily said. "I don't think here is the best place for your argument."

Lily's anger deflated and she nodded to her daughter. They climbed the stairs leading to the second floor. Lily glanced out the window, taking in the beauty of the grounds. She could clearly remember of all the times she would spend afternoons sitting under the large oak tree by the lake, watching the giant squid and doing homework, with her friends and sometimes the Marauders when she started dating James.

Lily felt a pang of sadness and regret when she thought of her friends. It had been ten years since she last saw any of them and she constantly wondered what happened to them. She had been too busy with everything that happened with Tom and the kidnapping that she forgot to contact them.

Lily snapped out of her thoughts and narrowed her eyes at the corridor in front of her. A man with untidy black hair was walking towards them. She pulled Evelyn and Emily to a stop and stared at the person in front of her.

"James." She greeted the man coolly.

"Lily." He said softly. "How have you been?"

"I've been great. In fact I just recently had twin boys. The whole family was thrilled." Lily didn't know why she was saying this to James and she caught Evelyn giving her a warning look out of the corner of her eye.

She turned to the older witch and gave her a smile before looking back at James, who didn't look very pleased about hearing this.

"Why Lily?" He asked with a pained voice. "Why did you betray me like this?"

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Betray you? I never betrayed you or anyone."

James snorted. "Yes you did! You betrayed me and everyone else by being with a _murderer_." He let his eyes flick toward Emily before training the back on Lily. He sneered. "Your parents would be so disappointed in you."

Lily clenched her fists, her anger starting to flare at the mention of her dead parents. Her father had died in a Death Eater attack, when Lily was nineteen, and her mother had died four months later, brokenhearted.

"And Audrey," James smirked at Lily almost cruelly. Just because he still loved her didn't mean he was angry at her. "This is going to break her heart when I tell her. Sirius told her you died in that attack that Halloween night. Wait until she finds out you're not only alive but are in a relationship with Voldemort."

Lily glared at the hazel eyed man. He wanted something and was using her best friend to try to get it. "What do you want James?"

"I want you back, of course." James said calmly, ignoring her hostile tone. "And I want my son and daughter."

"You can get to know Harry and Roslyn, James, here at Hogwarts. But I refuse to let them go and live with you, like you want." Lily said well aware that Emily was glaring at James now. "And I won't go back to you either. I'm happy where I am now; I have five wonderful children and a loving boyfriend."

"Voldemort, loving? That's funny Lily." James scoffed.

"What Lily is saying is true." Evelyn defended angrily. "My Lord is happiest when Lily is in the room. He loves her more than anything, besides the children; I can see it in his eyes!"

James raised an eyebrow at the elderly healer. "And you are?" He asked coolly.

"I'm the family healer, boy, and I've known any of them far longer than you have!" She sneered. Her eyes glued themselves to his hand where something gold was glinting on his ring finger. Evelyn smirked in triumph. "I see you have gotten over Lily!" She crowed. "Does your new wife know that you're still mooning over your ex?"

Lily's eyes widened and stared at the rapidly reddening James. "To who?" She asked sharply.

"Audrey." He muttered.

"You married my best friend." She snarled in a deadly voice. "You never told her that I was still alive. You've been lying to her for ten bloody years. How long have you been married to her?"

"Six years. We have two children with one on the way." James didn't like the way Lily was looking at him.

"If I find out you hurt her Potter, I'll make sure you don't live long after. Let's go Emily, Evelyn." Lily marched past James, seething angrily, her companions on her heels.

The trio walked up another flight of stairs in silence. Emily kept glancing at Lily warily; she never liked it when Lily was angry.

They finally made it to the Headmaster's office, Lily told the gargoyle the password quietly and the three climbed up the revolving staircase. They entered the cramped office and stood by the fire place.

"You two go back to the Manor. I want to do something." Lily said.

"Why?" Evelyn asked. "What are you going to do?"

"To set things right with Audrey. I can't believe James had Sirius tell her I died." Lily frowned.

"Do you even know where they live?"

"I have an idea. Go on, tell Tom not to worry and I'll be back in a few hours."

Evelyn looked like she wanted to say no but nodded and grabbed some floo powder from the mantel and threw it in. The fire flared green and Emily was pushed in first.

Lily watched as her daughter yelled out 'Riddle Manor' and spun away, then Evelyn went and soon Lily was alone with Dumbledore's Phoenix, who trilled from his perch.

Lily threw a handful of floo powder into the fire and stepped into the warmth, ignoring the flames licking harmlessly at her skin. "Potter Manor!" She shouted in a strong voice, her eyes closed.

She felt herself spin quickly away from the Headmaster's office. A few minutes later Lily felt herself slow down and she braced herself as she stumbled out of the fireplace and into the Potter family's ancestral home. Lily straightened up as she heard a child's scream of surprise.

The living room that Lily found herself in was large and it had many toys strewn around. In the middle of the room were two children, both staring at her in shock.

"MUM!" The older of the two siblings shouted.

"What is it Sweetie?" A light musical voice Lily hadn't heard in ten years answered.

"A WOMAN CAME FROM THE FLOO!" The girl shouted again gripping her little brother by the arm.

Lily watched as a tall brunette woman walked out of a room that Lily guessed was the kitchen, her wand drawn and pointing at Lily. The woman was wearing a white summer dress with matching sandals, her hair swept in a messy bun. Lily could see a very slight swell in her friend's abdomen.

"Who are you?" She demanded her blue eyes hard. "What are you doing here?"

Lily stared at the other woman, her emerald green eyes sad. Audrey stared back for a moment before paling and lowering her wand, eyes filling with tears.

"Lily?" She asked.

Lily smiled and nodded causing Audrey to walk over to her and threw her arms around her.

"How's this possible? Sirius told me you died." The brunette muttered into Lily's shoulder, her tears absorbing into Lily's robes.

"Sirius and James have been lying to you." Lily said sadly steering Audrey to a couch and both sat. "That night that I 'died', Voldemort came and took Harry and Roslyn away to Malfoy Manor, raping and taking me to his home.

"Nine months later, my daughter Emily was born. And now I've been living with Him with my children."

Lily didn't know if Audrey would be angry for her living with Voldemort. But when she looked into her face, she saw acceptance.

Audrey smiled. "Did you think I would be mad at you Lily?"

"Maybe." Lily blushed slightly.

"Well I'm not. I'm angrier at my bastard of a husband."

"You can yell at him later, now introduce me to the children." Lily gestured to the dark haired children still staring at Lily.

Audrey grinned. "Meet Charlotte and Hunter Potter." She put her hand on her growing belly. "And this little one will be Marley."

Charlotte gave her mother an annoyed look. "Mum, call me Charlie. Remember?"

Audrey nodded with a chuckle. "Sorry Char," She looked at her old friend. "Only her father calls her Charlotte."

"It's nice to meet both of you. I gave birth to twin boys six weeks ago. Maybe they and little Marley will be friends?" Lily smiled at Hunter who was standing at his mother's knee.

"Maybe." Audrey shrugged. "How are Harry and Rosy doing?"

"They're both doing wonderfully. They're first years this year." Lily said happily. "Roslyn doesn't really like being called Rosy anymore."

"I know what you mean; Charlie gets annoyed if anyone calls her Charlotte." Audrey sighed. "And James is almost always at work."

"But he teaches at the school."

"He accepted the job two years ago Lily, for four years he was an Auror. He went to bed long after me and would be up at dawn. He left after naming Charlie when she was born and didn't even go to Hunter's birth."

Lily hissed through her teeth and got off the couch to start pacing. "Gather all your and your children's things. I refuse to let you raise three children by yourself. You're going to live with me and my family."

Audrey's eyes widened. "What? Lily, no, I'm doing alright on my own." She assured the red head.

"But are you happy with the way things are? Are your children happy?" Lily asked. "Marley deserves to be born with people around her who will love her and be around as she grows up. Charlie and Hunter deserve that happiness too."

"But James…"

Lily cut her off, looking fierce. "Screw James. He doesn't deserve you or your loyalty and he certainly doesn't deserve the two children beside you. You are going and I don't care what you say."

Audrey sent Lily a truly happy look before standing, hugging her and walking quickly up the stairs to start packing.

Lily sighed before sitting on the couch, hoping that Tom wouldn't be too angry at her for bringing her best friend and children to the Manor.

11111111111111111111111111111111

HAHAHA!! One of my longer chapters, don't you think? Please tell me what you think of this chapters and what you think of Audrey and her children. Audrey is currently four and a half month pregnant. She is the same age as Lily and they've been friends since they were eleven. Charlotte is seven and Hunter is five, both children are closer to Audrey since James it never home. But something tells me Voldemort is going to be a little angry at Lily…

REVIEW!!


	17. Chapter 17

A New Life

A New Life

Chapter 17

It had taken several hours to get together Audrey, Charlie and Hunter's things. Lily had been surprised when a large black dog ran out of the kitchen, nails clicking on the hard wood floor, to sniff her, his tail wagging happily.

"Snuffles!" Audrey grabbed the large animal by the red collar around his neck and pulled him away when he tried to jump. "Down! James had to have him, said it reminded him of Padfoot, but like almost everything else I was forced to take care of him. We've grown to love him though so we can't get rid of him."

Audrey looked up at Lily uncertainly. "Will it be okay if we bring him along too? I don't think James would take care of him if I left him here."

Lily nodded. "I don't think James would either but it'll be fine." _I hope…_

Audrey let go of Snuffles and the large dog laid down next to Hunter almost protectively and carried a small box of Hunter's clothes to the fireplace and placed it by the other boxes just as the fire flared green suddenly and a soot covered figure stepped out of the fire, his glasses sliding down his straight nose, looking absolutely furious. A letter was being crushed in his fist.

Snuffles lifted his head and growled lowly at the angry wizard, his large frame curled protectively around Hunter.

"James." Audrey breathed hurriedly backing away from him.

James stared angrily at the pregnant brunette. "You're leaving me too huh?" He asked in a bitter voice. "If you are, I want to keep Hunter and the new baby."

Audrey shook her head. "No. I'm leaving with them all. You hardly pay any attention to the two children we already have, work is more important to you than your wife and children!"

James looked helplessly at his wife. "That's not true Audrey. You know that's not true."

"Last week, James, your daughter asked me why you didn't love her. Hunter asked me why you're never home just two days ago! I hate seeing those heart breaking looks they get on their faces when they ask if their Daddy loves them!" Audrey had tears running down her cheeks now.

"But I do! I do love them!" James said.

"Do you really James?" Audrey asked. "Do you even know them? Do you know Charlie's favorite color is? Or Hunter's favorite food?"

James stared at the two children. Hunter was still sitting next to Snuffles, his small hand stroking the dogs' belly soothingly and Charlotte was standing next to Lily, hiding her slim frame in Lily's shadow. Both were staring at him with wide, mistrustful eyes. His face fell when he finally realized he did not know anything about any of his four children and it seemed like they didn't trust him.

"See James? You know nothing about them. Sirius and Remus know more about them than you do." Audrey's voice was sad. "And they usually come round for holidays and birthdays."

James looked into Audrey's eyes and she could see the sorrow in his eyes.

"Please give me another chance." James pleaded. "I want to get to know them. I'll never see them again if you take them away."

"You would have them for holidays and you would get them when they start Hogwarts."

James frowned. "But it still wouldn't be the same."

"I'm sorry James but I just can't do this anymore." Audrey glanced at Lily, her face sorrowful. "I think we're ready. How are we going to do this?"

Lily refused to look over at James as she walked to where the boxes were. She pulled out her wand and began casting Shrinking charms over all the boxes, pocketing the re-sized boxes.

She placed the last box, full of dog food and things for Snuffles, in her pocket and turned back to Audrey. "There." She pulled out an old rubber ball and tapped it with her wand. "Portus." She said and the red ball glowed blue briefly.

"You guys need to grab onto the ball and hold on, okay." Audrey said.

Hunter, his face excited from the use of magic, grabbed onto the ball as did Charlie. Audrey grabbed onto Snuffles before grabbing the ball. Which jerked them away only a second later, leaving James standing alone in the living room.

111111111111111111111111111

Lily was slammed onto her back in the Riddle Manor dining room, she let go of the ball. She really hated Portkeys. She heard Snuffles yelp in surprise.

"Stupid Portkeys." Lily heard Audrey groan. "You okay Lily?"

"Peachy." Lily sat up and looked at the two dark haired children.

Both seemed like they didn't like Portkeys either. They were staring around the dining room, eyes wide.

"Mum!" Emily's startled voice made Lily jump.

Lily looked at the table and saw Emily sitting there with a spoon halfway to her mouth.

"You told us you'd only be gone an hour." Emily said.

"Where's your father Em?" Lily asked standing up and pulling Hunter to his feet.

"Your bedroom, I think. Wait, who are they?" She asked waving her spoon at Audrey and the kids, sending bits of oatmeal onto the table.

Lily quickly introduced them before walking out of the dining room. Emily watched her mother until she was out of sight before turning back to the newcomers.

"I think Mum is going to be a while." Emily said spooning some oatmeal into her mouth and swallowing. "Have you eaten?"

Audrey nodded and allowed Charlie and Hunter to sit at the table before sitting herself, Snuffles leaping around excitedly under their feet.

11111111111111111111111111

Lily bit her lower lip nervously as she pushed her bedroom door open and slipping inside before closing and locking it behind her. Her eyes immediately found Voldemort sitting on the bed; he was staring at her with his eerie red gaze.

"Where have you been?" Voldemort asked.

"I was saving my best friend from a loveless marriage." Lily said firmly. "It took a little longer than I thought it would to get her things packed."

"I doubt it takes six hours to pack one woman's things."

"Well, her daughter and son were making it rather difficult. They kept hiding things." Lily admitted.

"And where exactly are they now?" Voldemort asked carefully, eyes narrow.

"In the dining room with Emily." She said quickly.

"They can't stay here."

"But Tom, they have no where else to go."

"You should have thought of where they would stay before bringing them here." Voldemort hissed. "They will not live here Lily."

"She's pregnant Tom!" Lily argued. "At least let them stay until after her baby is born!"

His gaze turned cold as he stared at the woman standing before him. "They may stay until the child is born but after that I want them gone. Tell them not to get into my or my Death Eaters ways." Voldemort said his voice icy. "It will not be my fault if anything bad happens to any of them."

Lily smiled widely and leapt onto the bed to hug Voldemort but stopped when she heard a loud hiss. Lily looked around and saw the dark colored scales of Voldemort's familiar, uncoiling until the large snake lifted it's head, tongue flicking in Lily's direction, hissing.

Voldemort gazed sideways at the large reptile. "_Stop it Nagini._" He hissed.

"_But Tom,_" Nagini hissed back still staring at Lily. "_This girl isn't worth your time. You should have done what you planned those years ago._"

"_Nagini,_" Voldemort tried to interrupt.

"_But what did you go and do?_" Nagini asked completely ignoring her master. "_You brought them here! Instead of killing the one mentioned in that prophecy!_"

"_Nagini!_" Voldemort snapped. "_Plans change._"

"_So you're planning on killing the eldest Potter son this summer?_" Nagini asked suddenly confused.

Voldemort glanced quickly at Lily, who looked quite confused with the outbreak of hissing and spitting, before gazing back at his familiar. "_No,_" He hissed at her. "_I have a new plan. One that I am certain will not fail._"

"_So you are not killing the boy?_ _Probably for __**her**__ sake, no doubt._" Nagini sulked. "_She's tamed you._"

Voldemort whipped out his wand and pointed it at the sulky snake. "_Crucio_!" He snarled.

Lily jumped violently when the light struck the large black cobra, sending her flying off the bed, and hitting the wall, dropping to the floor with a thump, writhing around wildly.

Voldemort lifted the curse and glared at the limp snake. He waved his wand and the door burst open, banging loudly as it hit the wall.

"_Temper, Temper Tom._" She hissed as she slithered out of the room.

Voldemort fumed as he watched his faithful familiar's tail disappear from sight. He started slightly when arms wrapped around him and the sweet scent of strawberries filled his senses, calming him somewhat.

He frowned slightly in Lily's dark red locks when he realized that what Nagini had said was true. Lily was taming him. He hadn't planned a single attack or raid on the wizarding world since he brought Lily to his manor a little over ten years ago.

Voldemort groaned very softly at where his thoughts were going.

"What is it?" Lily asked gazing at the snake like man.

Voldemort glanced at the red head and shook his head. "Nothing Lily." He said softly. "Shouldn't you be with your friend?"

Lily jumped off the bed, straightened her clothes and scurried out the door.

1111111111111111111111111111

AN: Thank you guys for the reviews, they really mean a lot to me. Please tell me what you think of this chapter. I'll be starting chapter 18 pretty soon. Ryan and Ethan will be coming home to Riddle Manor next chapter. Review!!


	18. Chapter 18

A New Life

A New Life

Chapter 18

11111111111111111111111

Lily was slowly walking toward the dining room, where she had left Audrey, and hoped that Emily was being nice to the small family. She pushed the door open and was greeted to the sight of Audrey, Charlie, Hunter and Emily all sitting at the table, all staring at a important looking great horned owl.

"Mum!" Emily exclaimed. "It's from St. Mungo's but the owl won't let me take the letter." To make her point, Emily reached for the owl's legs where the letter was tied but he lunged for her hand, clicking his beak threateningly.

"Emily stop antagonizing the owl." Lily scolded.

Emily pulled her hand away and the owl relaxed, it's head swiveling to fix it's large amber eyes on Hunter and Charlie. It hooted lowly and thrust it's leg out to Lily.

Lily approached the agitated bird and untied the letter from it's leg. Free from it's burden, the owl hooted once and took flight, flying out of the open window on the other side of the dining room. Three pairs of eyes, Hunter was busy playing with a stuffed unicorn his mum conjured, were watching as Lily ripped the envelope open and read the letter inside.

Lily's lips parted in an excited gasp, eyes widening.

"Mum?"

"Lily?"

The voices of her daughter and best friend echoed in the quiet room. Lily looked up from the letter to look at Emily's young face, her own shining with happiness.

"The boys get to come home." She breathed clutching the letter to her chest.

"Today?" Emily asked.

Lily nodded.

Emily squealed happily making Charlie and Hunter to stare at the older girl. "Can I go when you go to get them?"

"Of course you can, Emily." Lily turned to look at Audrey. "You can come to if you want."

Audrey sent Lily a grateful look. "You sure Lily? I don't mind staying here with Charlie and Hunter and unpacking."

"I'm very sure, Audrey, I don't think you should be in the manor alone just yet."

"Are we leaving by Apparition or Floo?"

"Floo." Lily said simply.

"Let's go, I wanna see your sons." Audrey leapt from her chair with cat-like grace.

By the door, Snuffles whined, pawing at the door. Lily walked over to the grim-like dog carefully and pulled opened the door; the great black beast barked and sped through the door, nails clicking on the stone floor.

Lily watched as the dog trotted up the stairs and disappeared from sight. She turned back to Audrey and frowned a minute later as Voldemort's furious yell of, "LILY!" echoed down the stairs.

Lily sighed and dutifully went to see what Voldemort wanted, although she already had a hunch. She peeked in their bedroom and spotted him still on the bed, looking rather annoyed, and struggling slightly with Snuffles.

Lily covered her mouth to hide her smile and walked fully into the room.

"What is this beast?" Voldemort demanded angrily finally pushing Snuffles off him, wiping the dog slobber from his face and pointing his wand at him.

"It's Audrey's dog, Snuffles, please don't curse him. I would have a hard time explaining to her kids why they no longer have a dog."

Voldemort glared at the animal. "I do not want to see it while they are here." He hissed.

Lily nodded and grabbed Snuffles' collar, pulling him toward the door. She popped her head back in a second later. "St. Mungo's sent a letter saying the twins are ready to come home, I'm going to get them."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111

AN: The twins get to come home next chapter! This chapter is a little short but I thought this was a pretty good place to stop and also I'm thinking about getting a beta-reader…so anyone interested either email me or review. Thanks.


	19. Chapter 19

A New Life

A New Life

Chapter 19

Lily pulled her head out of the room and shut the door before dragging Snuffles down the stairs and back into the dining room. She let go of his color and he trotted over to Emily and rested his head on her lap.

"When are we going to get your sons, Lils?" Audrey asked.

"Now. Wait till you see them, Audrey, their so beautiful." Lily pulled the other woman off the chair and ushered the children to the fire place, taking the floo powder and throwing a small handful. She walked into the fire place and calmly called, "St. Mungo's Maternity Ward." And shot up the fireplace. She was quickly followed by Emily, Charlie and Hunter and Audrey appeared minutes after Hunter.

Audrey hurriedly brushed soot from herself and her children before straightening up, looking a little green. "I really hate Floo." She moaned.

Lily glanced at her, concern shining in her eyes. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. My stomach is just being touchy."

"The baby must be telling you she doesn't like flooing either." Lily grinned.

Audrey unconsciously rubbed her belly. "Probably."

Lily led the way up two flights of stairs and walked into an open doorway halfway down the corridor. The sights and smells of the Wizarding Hospital's NICU assaulted Audrey's senses as the group entered the room. Lily and Emily made a beeline for two bassinets at the end of the room.

Hunter clung to her hand and pressed himself into her leg, making it hard to walk. He stared up at the Healers and parents with large hazel eyes.

"Hunter let go of Mummy." Audrey scolded gently as she stumbled yet again on the five year old. "You're making it hard to walk."

"Sorry." The boy murmured and slackened his grip.

Charlie sneered at her brother, looking a lot like James at that moment, and whispered, "Baby."

"I am not!" Hunter protested in a loud whine.

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

Audrey sighed, knowing full well they could go at it for hours, and grabbed their small hands and dragging them to where Lily was standing. Emily ignored them all and gently picked up one of the sleeping infants. Lily lifted Ethan into her arms, causing Audrey to coo as she got her first look at both boys.

"Oh Lily, their so cute. You must be so proud." She said and took the dark haired infant when Lily offered him to her so she could sign the release forms.

Lily smiled. "I'm proud of all my children." She reached out and ruffled Emily's hair.

111111111111111111111111111111

Roslyn paced around the fireplace in her common room, throwing furious looks over at the Sixth Years. They had prevented her from meeting Harry at lunchtime to eat with him and their friends and had gone so far as to forbidden her from talking to the Slytherins.

"It's for your own good, you know, those Slytherins are not to be trusted. We will not tolerate you talking to anyone of them." A fierce looking blond girl had snapped completely disregarding the smaller girls' protests. "We don't care if your brother is one of them. Do. No. Talk. To. Them. Period." She then turned and rejoined her friends by the portrait hole.

Roslyn had refused to go down to lunch, knowing the blond and her friends would be watching her like hawks the entire time. Spending the lunch hour pacing around her dorm, furious.

Hermione watched silently as her friend paced, reminding her of a caged animal, wild and unpredictable, wearing a hole in the red and gold carpeting. The bushy haired girl hadn't heard what the blond had said to Roslyn but she certainly saw the result.

Finally fed up, she reached for Roslyn's robes and pulled her onto the couch. Roslyn made a furious noise in the back of her throat and crossed her arms across her chest.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the seething girl and focused on the essay Professor Potter had given them a few days ago. It was due the next afternoon.

"Roslyn calm down." Hermione said after a few moments of silence between the girls. "It'll do no good if you're angry."

"How can I not be angry Hermione?" Roslyn burst out. "Those bloody sixth years don't want me to talk to my brother. The person that was born with me and understands me more than our own mother."

"All I'm saying is that being angry at them won't get them to change their minds. They'll be graduated the year after next."

"Thank Merlin for that." Roslyn murmured shooting one last glare when the blond from earlier twittered loudly before relaxing somewhat into the couch cushions. The older witch locked eyes with Roslyn and smirked smugly at her. Roslyn retaliated by sticking her tongue out at the blond childishly and stood up.

"I'm going to the library, you coming Hermione?" Roslyn asked gathering her parchments and books and shoved them in her bag along with her quill and ink.

Hermione shook her head, writing a sentence down on her parchment. Roslyn swung her bag over her shoulder and walked over to the portrait hole and stepped out after she pushed it open. She sighed when she could no longer feel the Sixth year blond's gaze and walked down the corridor calmly. She walked down to the Slytherin common room, where she suspected Harry to be, hopefully, waiting for her.

111111111111111111111111111111111111

Roslyn looked over her shoulder before entering the dungeons; she walked down the dark, candle-lit corridor down to her twins' common room. She said the password to the portrait guarding the hole. The man in the portrait sneered at her but swung open and Roslyn walked through the portrait hole and into the common room. Roslyn looked around the room and noticed that several of the older Slytherins were missing; a few of them were sitting or lying on the couches and armchairs by the fire with their arms lying over their eyes, as if trying to protect them.

She frowned when she didn't spot Harry. She walked over to her blond haired pug-like companion. "Pansy?" She called.

She turned and let out a loud squeal. "Roslyn! You haven't been down to see us in ages!"

Roslyn hugged her friend affectionately before letting her go and sat next to Daphne Greengrass. "Have you guys seen Harry?"

"He's either up in his dorm or in the library." Pansy said.

"Where were you at lunch Roslyn? Harry waited for you." Daphne asked frowning delicately.

Roslyn scowled. "Three sixth year Gryffindors pulled me aside and warned me not to talk to any of you."

"They did what?" Pansy's voice was indignant. "Stupid Gryffindors."

"Pansy?" Roslyn asked dryly.

The blond looked at her.

"I'm a stupid Gryffindor."

"Not you!" Pansy cried out. "You're too Slytherin for those goody-goodies. I want to know what possessed the hat to place you in that house!"

Roslyn shrugged. There was a small commotion on the stairs causing the four girls to look. Harry, Draco, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott all appeared in the common room; all four boys had mischievous little smirks on their faces.

Roslyn frowned and got off her chair and walked toward them, flanked by Pansy and Daphne. "What have you done now?" She asked.

Harry stared at her, his smirk dropping off his face. "What are you doing here and why weren't you at lunch?"

"I just wanted to see my favorite brother." She said sweetly.

"I'm your only brother." Harry murmured.

Roslyn shook her head. "Not anymore. We have two baby brothers remember?"

"Yeah two brothers we have yet to meet."

"You'll meet them at Christmas Harry." Pansy piped up from behind Roslyn, she grinned. "I wonder who they look like; Lily or Voldemort?"

"I saw a picture of Voldemort once before he changed his appearance. I'm thinking they'll look like him but with Lily's eyes." Daphne replied.

"Yeah, they'll totally have Lily's eyes since all her children seem to have inherited them." Pansy said gazing into Roslyn's brilliant emerald eyes.

Roslyn rolled her eyes and gently pushed the blond away from her.

"You didn't answer my other question, Roslyn, where were you at lunch?" Harry asked.

"I was held up by some sixth years."

Draco scoffed. "What do you mean you were 'held up' you didn't even come to eat!"

"They told me not to talk to you 'slimy' Slytherins." Roslyn said darkly.

Draco shot a look at his best friend's twin. "Why didn't you come down and eat with us anyway?"

"I didn't feel like being stared at by my housemates."

Draco sneered. "Bit cowardly of you, Rosy."

Roslyn frowned and glanced at her twin, whose young features were unreadable. "Are you going to stand there and let him talk to me like that?"

"Why? It's true. The Roslyn I grew up with wouldn't have cared what people thought of her."

"I'm here now though." She said silently wondering why she was getting upset over such a childish argument.

Draco stepped in again. "You should have ignored them and just sat with us anyway. Harry's right, the Roslyn I know wouldn't care."

Roslyn scowled deeply at the blond and, turning on her heel, stalked out of the room, slamming the portrait closed behind her.

"Draco Malfoy!" Pansy shrieked pinning him with a withering glare.

"Harry Potter!" Daphne and Millicent snarled at the same time.

Both boys froze, staring at the normally mild mannered girls in shock. The three friends looked as if they were about to physically attack them.

"How dare you talk to her like that?" They yelled together. "Who the bloody hell cares if she didn't sit with us during lunch? Now she won't want to hang with us!"

"Why not?" Draco asked wide eyed.

"Because of you two prats ATTACKING her like you did." Daphne said.

"And don't tell us you didn't we all saw you." Millicent said almost too calmly gesturing at the whole room.

Pansy crossed her arms in front of her chest. "We're not going to talk to either of you until you apologize to her."

They skirted past Harry and Draco and up the girls staircase, leaving the boys to look at each other, bewildered, in the silently watching common room.

1111111111111111111111111

Lily walked out of the fireplace, cradling a wailing Ryan in one arm and took the bubblehead charm off both screaming infants.

"Mum?"

Lily looked over to Emily, who was standing to one side, awkwardly holding Ethan, looking very unsure with what to do with her baby brother.

"Just rock him Emily." Lily made sure she was watching and she gently rocked back and forth. Soon the cries tampered off into sniffles and then Ryan drifted off to sleep.

Emily copied what her mum did and soon Ethan went to sleep as well.

"You finally got the twins." Said a feminine voice. "About time."

Lily swiveled around to look at the dark haired woman who was walking calmly down the stairs.

"Bella," She said relaxing, "Yes the twins were allowed to come home. Would you like to hold Ryan?"

Bellatrix Lestrange nodded happily, ignoring Audrey, and practically ran to Lily. Lily handed her son to the other woman, allowing her to hold him.

"He looks like the Dark Lord when he was young." Bella whispered letting her dark gaze sweep over the small face.

"Lily why are you letting her hold your son?" Audrey suddenly spat glaring at the Death Eater.

Lily looked at her old friend. "She's my friend, Audrey, just like you are."

Audrey sneered, the look in her eyes quite unlike her, "She's a Death Eater. She's a murderous bitch who's killed far too many and your letting her touch Ryan."

Bella glared at the pregnant witch, silently reminding herself that she shouldn't curse a pregnant woman. "I'm his Godmother." She snarled. "I have a right to hold him."

Bella then smirked smugly at her, gently stroking Ryan's chubby cheek with a finger.

Audrey smiled in a way that sent chills down Lily's spine. "Oh that's right, you can be nothing else but a Godmother, can you?"

Bella's face paled.

"Sirius told me all about the prank he pulled on you, years ago, preventing you from ever conceiving. How does it feel, to watch Lily mother her children but never mothering anyone yourself? Does it hurt?" Audrey spat cruelly.

Bella suddenly saw red, not being able to have a child of her own was a sore spot for her, and with Ryan held securely in one hand and her wand in the other she roared a single, devastating curse; "Crucio!"

Audrey dropped to the floor instantly, screaming and writhing in pain. She had never experienced anything so painful in her life. Pain even more intense than childbirth coursed through her body. She could hear her children screaming in terror along with her own screams.

Lily looked shocked that Bella had cursed Audrey. "Bella stop this!" She cried over the terrible screams of Audrey and her children.

Bella lifted the curse, her black eyes shining in cold glee, and Audrey fell limp almost at once, breathing heavily, feeling more pain in her stomach region. The brunet couldn't help but wonder, as she lied there, _have I lost my child?_

111111111111111111111111111111111111

AN: Has Audrey lost her third child? I'm thinking she did. It's her own fault, she shouldn't have taunted Bella. Anyway no one wanted to be my beta reader? 1pouts1 I was expected at least one person to ask, oh well. What did everyone think of this chapter? More to come later! Thanks for reading!


	20. Chapter 20

A New Life

Chapter 20

"Bella!" Lily scolded loudly over Charlie and Hunter's frantic cries of, 'Mum!' Ryan and Ethan had woken at some point and both were wailing shrilly, their little faces bright red.

"What happened here? Bella what did you do?" A high cool voice asked.

Lily looked away from Bella to the stairs and saw Voldemort descending them, his cold red eyes fixed upon Bella. Out of her peripheral vision she saw Bella flinch slightly.

Voldemort reached them and stood slightly behind Bellatrix, he motioned for Lily to take Ryan, and she did so quickly and walked to stand beside a horrified Emily.

"Milord." Bellatrix whirled to face him and fell to her knees, kissing the hem of his robes. "Please forgive me, milord, she provoked me and I lost my temper. It will not happen again." She breathed silently she wondered why Lily didn't simply Stun her and told herself she would have to ask the younger witch about it later.

"No it will not happen again. Especially not in my home, I will discuss this with you in my study." Voldemort looked at Lily and his cold gaze softened somewhat. "You might want Evelyn to look at your friend."

The he turned and swept back up the stairs with Bella following, already knowing she was going to get Crucioed.

Lily turned to her daughter. "I need you to get Evelyn, Emily. Quickly please."

Emily nodded and dashed though a small dark hallway that led to the dungeons, Ethan still being cradled carefully in her arms.

"And don't you dare drop Ethan while you're running!" She shouted a second later.

Lily then got her wand out of her robes and carefully rolled Audrey onto her back. Her hands were clutching her stomach while her face was pale and sweaty. "Lily," She moaned, in obvious pain. "It hurts…my baby…"

"Shhh, we'll try and save it. You just try your best to relax." Lily soothed.

"How's my children?"

"They're shaken but fine." Lily assured her.

"Will you take them to their father until I'm feeling better? I know you'll be really busy with the twins to watch over them plus Emily and the twins." Audrey hated herself at that moment. She felt like she was abandoning them. "Tell him that I'll be coming back for them."

Lily nodded. "I will."

Hurried footsteps alerted Lily of Emily and Evelyn's arrival and Lily carefully stood and walked over to Charlie and Hunter. "We're going to Hogwarts." She told them not saying why just yet. "Don't worry; your Mum will be fine." She said after seeing Charlie's distressed expression.

Lily gently ushered the children (including Emily) to the fireplace and threw some floo powder in the fireplace and casting a bubblehead charm on her infant sons.

11111111111111111111111

Roslyn walked slowly down the forth floor corridor, surveying the sun drenched grounds of the school. She was slightly surprised that her fellow students weren't outside, enjoying the nice weather. No one had any classes today seeing as it was Sunday afternoon.

Suddenly she hit something solid and fell to the floor with an, 'oof' sound. Roslyn groaned, her eyes closed so she couldn't see who she collided with, and rubbed her tail bone. Her eyes snapped open when she heard a baby's cry.

"Mum?" She asked ignoring her sister and the unknown children for the moment. "What are you doing here? With the twins?" She added a second later taking in the second dark haired baby that was in Emily's arms.

"There was a small incident at home." Lily explained.

Roslyn raised her eyebrows in a very Malfoy-like fashion. "What kind of incident? Did Father curse someone?"

Lily shook her head and glanced at Charlie and Hunter. "No Tom didn't do it. My best friend said something that made Bella angry and she Crucioed her. She wanted me to take her children to their father."

"Their dad's one of the Professors?" Roslyn asked curiously.

"Yes. Roslyn meet Charlie and Hunter Potter."

Roslyn's eyebrows rose and she studied both children intently. Lily was right; the boy was just like a mini James while his sister looked like both her parents. She looked at Lily.

"Our family just keeps on growing, huh?" She said.

Lily nodded. "Yes."

"ROSLYN!" A voice echoed down the corridor making the family whirl around to face a breathless Blaise. The black boy slid to a stop and put his hands on his knees, breathing hard.

"What is it Blaise?" She asked coolly watching her best friend.

"Harry and Draco want to tell you something." Blaise said.

"No."

"They want to apologize."

Roslyn narrowed her eyes. "Why didn't they come find me themselves instead of sending you?"

"They know you wouldn't hex me." Blaise explained. "Harry thought you would hex them if they came."

"I wouldn't hex Harry even if he's being a prat."

"And Draco? You wouldn't hex him, would you?" Lily asked curiously.

Roslyn shrugged carelessly. "Maybe I would, maybe I wouldn't."

"Roslyn!" Lily admonished.

"What?" Roslyn saw the look Lily was giving her and grabbed Blaise's arm, dragging him away. "Let's go see what they want."

Lily followed them to the third floor, Emily, Charlie and Hunter on her heels. Lily stopped at James' office and knocked rather loudly.

A few seconds later the door was wretched open and there stood James, looking rather irritated. His irritation morphed into surprise as he saw his ex-wife and two of his children hiding behind her. "Lily," He greeted coolly. "This is a surprise. What can I do for you?"

"There was a small incident and Audrey asked if you could watch Charlie and Hunter for a while." Lily explained silently hoping he wouldn't ask what the incident was.

James raised an eyebrow. "What incident? What happened to her?"

Lily heard the concern in his voice and winced, suddenly feeling guilty for taking away Audrey and the kids. "She made Bella angry and was Crucioed."

James sputtered. "But the baby."

"I don't know what will happen to the baby."

"Why didn't you stop her?" James asked glaring at the red head. "I know that you could have stopped that bitch."

"What would have liked me to have done? Jump in front of her and take the curse myself?" Lily said. "Audrey may be my friend but I refuse to sacrifice myself for her. And how dare you call Bella a bitch."

"You were willing when we were younger." James pointed out.

"I'm not eighteen anymore. I have a family now."

"So does Audrey and you effectively killed one of them. I'll watch these two; tell her she can pick them up herself later." James ushered the two into his office and slammed the door in Lily's face.

"How rude." Emily murmured. "Can we go home now? Ethan's starting to get heavy."

"Sure, Baby." Lily turned around and pulled her youngest daughter to her side as they walked back up the empty hall. "You know, I think we should go and visit your Aunt Petunia."

Emily looked up at her mother in a horror at this random thought. "Why? Aunt Petunia hates us and she hates magic."

Lily waved a dismissive hand. "She doesn't hate us." Which was a complete lie, Petunia Dursley made it painfully clear that she hated them last time the two families met.

"If she doesn't hate us then why did she throw that frying pan at us that one time?"

"How do you remember that? You were three."

Emily shrugged. "I have a good memory."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Roslyn came to a halt in front of the Slytherin portrait; the painting's inhabitant glared evilly at her, and gave the password. It only swung open when it saw Blaise.

"Why did it open for you?"

"Because I don't like you, girl." An oily voice sneered. "Go back to your own bloody common room."

"No. I'll be around here a lot for the next seven years so shut up and get used to it." Roslyn snapped.

The portrait grumbled something that seemed rather rude in French.

"If you're going to insult me at least at least have the balls to say it in English."

"Here's a newsflash for you, girl, I'm a painting! I have no balls!"

Blaise put his hand in the small of his friends' back and pushed gently before she could reply, causing her to stumble slightly through the entrance. "You can argue some other time. Harry and Draco are waiting for you."

"Blaise!" Roslyn whined.

"About time you got here, mate, what took you so long?" Harry asked stopping in front of his friend and sister. Draco was standing a little behind him; a haughty expression on his young face.

"Roslyn was too busy having a row with Gilroy."

Roslyn looked over Harry's shoulder and saw the majority of the Slytherin House watching the four.

Harry nodded and sighed, turning to the room at large. "Could we be alone for a few minutes?"

They all made themselves scarce and soon the common room was empty. Roslyn raised an eyebrow. "What did you want to tell me?" She asked knowing what it was already.

Draco stepped up next to Harry. "It was stupid of me to get mad at you for not coming to eat with us. It was childish and I'm sorry."

Roslyn smiled at the blond. "We've argued over stupider things and I've forgiven you for those. I'll forgive you this time too. I forgive you as well Harry."

Harry grinned at Roslyn and pulled her into a hug, which she gladly returned.

"Oh, Harry! I saw Mum." Roslyn exclaimed pulling away. "She had the twins with her."

"Why was Lily here?" Draco asked.

"Emily was with her too." Blaise added. "With two other children, who looked a little younger than us."

"Mum told me that they were called Charlie and Hunter Potter."

Harry's eyebrows went up. "Potter? They're related to us?"

Roslyn nodded. "They looked a lot like our birth father."

11111111111111111111111111

James Potter leaned against his door, staring at his youngest children. Charlotte was staring back defiantly, her hand placed comfortingly on Hunter's small shoulder.

"What happened to your mum Charlotte?"

The small girl bristled slightly. "My name is Charlie, _dad_, and a dark lady hurt mummy."

"Your real name is Charlotte. Charlie is just a nickname." James pointed out.

Charlotte stamped her foot. "Everyone calls me Charlie! Except you! You didn't even want us!" She cried out tears of frustration filling her eyes.

James paled. "Where did you hear that?" He asked.

"I heard you and Mum fighting one time. You told her we weren't supposed to be born."

Hunter sniffled and looked at his father with huge watery hazel eyes. "You don't love us?" He asked sounding heartbroken. "You don't love mummy?"

James knelt down to his son's level and wrapped him in a hug. Hunter almost instantly hugged back, sobbing loudly. "I love you and Charlie very much, Hunter, and your mummy as well." James assured him. "I'm sorry for not being there you two. Will you let me try again?"

James looked at Charlotte when he said this. She nodded reluctantly when Hunter turned hopeful eyes to her.

James was ecstatic. "Perfect. Now we should go down to the village to get you clothes and things since you're staying here for a while."

He didn't really know what he would do with them while he was teaching his classes but he could always blackmail Sirius or Remus into taking them sometime while he was teaching. Although Remus still wasn't really speaking to him for getting Audrey pregnant seven years earlier and then marring her, the werewolf had a bit of a crush on her during their Hogwarts years.

James jumped slightly when he felt an impatient tug on his arm.

"Let's go!" Hunter whined tugging his shirt sleeve again.

James led the two to his fireplace and the three flooed over to the Three Broomsticks.

1111111111111111111111

Several hours later James collapsed into a chair in the Three Broomsticks, ordering three butterbeers from Madam Rosmerta. Charlotte and Hunter were sitting across from him, both chattering energetically about the things they had gotten.

He had spent over a thousand galleons on clothes, toys and various other things. Hunter and Charlotte had guilt tripped him into buying them two new state of the art brooms, both costing two hundred galleons each. He was sure Audrey would skin him alive if she ever found out.

Both brooms and the rest of the items James had bought them were sent up to his rooms in the castle. But despite the things he was doing for them, Charlotte remained distant with him, only talking to her brother or if James asked her a question. Hunter was weary and shy, hiding his face in Charlotte's shirt constantly.

111111111111111111111111

Lily groaned softly when she heard wailing coming from the crib from beside the bed. The boys had been crying since she and Emily had come home, she only got them quiet twenty minutes ago. Suddenly the crying stopped and soft, soothing whispers replaced it.

Lily walked out of the bathroom and stopped at the threshold taking in the scene in front of her. Voldemort was standing in front of the crib, with Ryan in his arms, whispering nonsense things to the infant. And the baby seemed to be listening; his bright green eyes were fixed on his father, staring at him in wonder.

Lily smiled at the sight before her. She never really got used to him looking at someone with such tenderness, her and their children included.

"I take it Bella went home?" Lily asked letting the pale man know she was there.

"Yes but I have a feeling she'll be back tomorrow to see the twins." Voldemort drawled lifting his red eyes to look at her.

"I wouldn't doubt that." Lily drawled back easily. She really had to stop hanging around the Malfoy's. "How's the boy's doing anyway?"

"Ethan's still sleeping and Ryan's falling asleep." Voldemort informed her.

"Oh good. I was afraid that Ryan would wake Ethan with his crying."

1111111111111111111111111

A/N: I think that I did a pretty good job on this chapter even though it took me like four months to write it. The end of the chapter sucked though; hope you all enjoy it though. Be on the lookout for chapter 21.


End file.
